Sing For Me (DISCONTINUED)
by nanaaboualaiwa
Summary: May and Drew have been best friends for a long time, and they both have the dream of becoming world famous singers together. May ends up moving to a different region, what happens when they meet again as semi-famous singers with bands of their own after 7 years since May left Drew, will old feelings come back? Contest, Amour, Ikari, Leafgreen and Quest shippings
1. Introductions

A/N-Heyo! So, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it! Please send in ideas of what else I should write next! This is a multichapter story, and it will take long to update, cause I'm in high school, and my teachers give us too much work, so I'll try to update every Saturday, or maybe once every two weeks, we'll see what happens!

* * *

"Your agenda, May" said my manager Sophie, who was a tall 25-year-old woman with mid-length blond hair handed me while I was eating my breakfast pancakes.

My agenda was on her iPad, and it didn't look too bad, like the usual, until one meeting that changed something in my mind.

8:00 AM-Dance Lesson

10:00 AM-Interview

1:00 PM-Lunch

2:30 PM-Band Rehearsal

5:30-Meeting for Collaboration

7:00-Dinner/Night Club

"Um Sophie, what's this collab meeting I have?" I asked. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is May Maple, well full name is Maybelle Victoria Maple, but everyone calls me May. I'm the lead singer and guitarist for my band, The Miracles. I also dance, for the group as well, since I've been taking lessons ever since I was about 3 years old. Even though everyone in my band are a bunch of teens, we've been becoming famous pretty fast. Oh yeah, and I'm from Petalburg City in Hoenn.

Dawn Berlitz is my best friend and plays guitar and bass, she plays lead guitar when I'm just singing. Dawn is from Twinleaf Town, in Sinnoh. She loves pink, that girl is obsessed with shopping and pink, but she's great at writing songs. She's about the same age as me, 17 years old, with her being 5 months younger than me.

Leaf Green is our drummer, she's the oldest being 18 years old. She also plays bass and piano sometimes, but mostly she plays the drums. With her being the oldest, she's like the momma of the group and probably the most mature and wisest. She's from Pallet Town in Kanto. Leaf also isn't the girly type like Dawn and another girl I'm going to mention, she's athletic being a runner, softball, volleyball, and dancer. Me and Leaf take lessons together.

Finally, there's Serena Yvonne. She's the youngest of the group, only being 16! She plays piano and her fingers must be magical. She is from Vaniville Town in Kalos, which she calls the region of love and one of the places where the biggest shopping centers are. She and Dawn get along really well since they both love clothes and shopping. She is shy and expresses herself through music, and even though she is the youngest, she is pretty mature, though she will do some pretty crazy stuff with us.

ANYWAY, back to the present, so I asked my manager what this meeting was I had. "Oh, that's a meeting to talk about a new collab song." she said. I almost choked on my orange juice. "Um, new collab song?" I asked,

"Yes, come on May, you haven't done one in so long and your fans are wanting you to do another one! More specifically with a male singer." she said.

The last time, I did a collab song was with my boyfriend Brendan. Brendan is a DJ, known as DJ Sceptile, and he's my boyfriend now, but when I did the song, I sang it with my boyfriend at the time which was Ash Ketchum. So yeah, we did break up, Ash didn't really feel anything for me anymore, so he broke up with me, and those nights afterwards were lots of empty ice cream tubs. I got over it, but we haven't talked in a while, so things are kind of messy. And doing another collab song, it brought back painful memories.

"Ugh, fine, since the fans want me to." I groaned.

"Yay! Do you have an idea of who you want?" Sophie asked.

"Um, I think I know someone, but…" I said.

"But what?" she asked. I sighed, well, I guess it's time.

"We haven't seen or spoke to each other in 10 years, I have no idea what he is doing now." I close my eyes, trying to close out the tears.

"Well, give me his name, and I'll use my skills as your manager to find him" she said as she put her empty mug in the sink.

"Andrew Hayden, most known as Drew, she is about 19 years old, I think," I said.

"Let's see, Drew, Drew…" she said and she took her iPad and searched him up.

"Is this him?" she showed me the iPad with a picture of a male, with green hair that fell on his face, and with emerald eyes that pierced through my sapphire ones.

"I-I think so, but I don't remember how he looks since I last saw him," I lied, I do remember, so well.

"Well, looks like he's free today, so I'll have him come to the meeting!" she exclaimed, "He's quite popular, so this will boost you up!"

"Yeah, I guess" I said, "I'm going to go and get ready for my dance lesson."

"Alright, be out in 15," she said.

Oh Drew, am I ready to see him? I put my dish in the sink and got my dance bag out. I put in some clothes for after, my water bottle, earbuds, phone, phone charger, some energy bars, my makeup bag, deodorant, dance shoes, and some other necessities. I changed into my red leotard, and I put a white blouse over it with some black leggings. I wore my red sneakers, and I put my hair up in a ponytail with a red scrunchie securing it.

I rushed out of the door, to find Leaf, Serena, and Dawn all ready to go for our lesson, "Alright girls, let's do this!" I yelled as I got into Sophie's black convertible.

"Alright May, just in time," she said and pushed her foot to the gas.

A/N: Alright, that was chapter 1, I'm pretty excited to write this! Send in reviews! I need some ideas on some flashback memories with May and Drew, so tell me your ideas! Hopefully, I can write chapter 2 soon for you guys!


	2. Together Forever

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2! I'm trying out this writing style so you guys don't have boring notes before the chapter and after the chapter, I think it's more fun for me!**

**Me: I'm also going to have some friends join me so they can talk to us and we can torture them hehe.**

**Me: They will be coming in soon, I don't know exactly when but you guys will enjoy them! I will make some edits to chapter 1 cause it's pretty bad since this is my first time. The story will take place in mostly May's POV, but I might switch it up and see what happens! So onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, there would be so much romance.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Together Forever

I could feel the wind in my hair, ah it's such a perfect day. Unova does have good weather most of the time.

"So, are you guys busy after our dance session?" asked Dawn while checking her hair with her phone.

"Depends, what time?" asked Leaf

"Around 5, I want to work on my lyrics for my new song" said Dawn

"I'm free" said Serena

"Same here" said Leaf, "What about you May" asked Dawn.

"Sorry, I can't, I have a m-meeting," I said.

"A meeting? What for?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn! She probably doesn't want to talk about it," said Serena as she nudged Dawn.

"Ow! Okay, sorry May, I probably shouldn't have asked." said Dawn while she rubbed her arm and she whispered to Serena "That hurt." Serena just rolled her eyes and looked at me with some concern.

"Are you okay May? You look a bit depressed." Serena said.

I sighed and looked out and stared at the clouds, "Well I should tell you guys."

I explained everything to them, about how I was worried about doing a new collab song and with Drew of all people.

"Oh May, don't worry, remember if you ever need anything, we'll be here for you" said Leaf as she winked.

"You guys promise?" I asked, I still sounded like a whimpering child. but some advice would be really helpful right now.

"Of course, May! We're all in a band together, and we help each other no matter!" said Dawn and pumped her fist in the air.

"Dawn's right May," said Sophie, I totally forget she was in here.

"A band isn't just people singing and playing instruments, it's the best of friends making music to make others happy." said Sophie, _Make music together? _I thought about what she said for a moment as my mind went into a memory.

"_May, can I ask you a question?" asked the boy with green hair falling on his face sitting next to a brunette girl in a meadow._

"_What is it Drew?" asked May._

"_Why do you want to be famous and sing?" Drew asked while playing with some of the daises._

"_Oh, I never really thought about it that much" she said, "But, I guess it's because whenever I sing, it makes people happy. I sing to my brother when he's crying and he falls asleep so peacefully, so I guess because I like to sing a lot and I want to make people happy." May said, "Ya know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah..." said Drew. "I've decided!"_

"_What" May said while giggling._

"_I'm going to be a singer when I grow up! And we'll both be famous together!" Drew said while standing up._

"_That sounds great Drew!" said May. She stood up as well._

"_I still can't believe you're taller than me, and I'm older than you by two years." said Drew with a whining look on him._

_May giggled and said, "Well someday you'll be taller, but right now, you're Shortie!"_

"_Ugh, I told you to stop calling me Shortie, December!" said Drew._

"_MY NAME IS MAY, YOU GRASSHEAD!" May yelled, and then the two children started laughing and they fell into the grass._

"_Now you're a grasshead like me." said Drew._

_May giggled as the memory starts to fade away. _

I silently giggled to myself, and looked to see Leaf snapped her fingers.

"May!" Leaf yelled in my face.

"AH! What? Are we here already?" I said,

"Yes, now get out, come on let's go!" said Leaf as she pulled me out of the car.

**Time Skip here cause I'm lazy to write a dance lesson**

"That was great May!" Dawn exclaimed "How did you do a full pirouette?! I still can't even plié correctly!"

"It takes lots of practice, remember the spotting exercises we've done." I explained.

"Come on May, you and Serena are the best dancers out of all of us" said Lead.

"Leaf, you aren't so bad yourself, and May is way better than me I've done dance for only 4 years!" said Serena, "May's been dancing since she was 4 years old."

"Well, I wish I could stay and talk but I have to get to some interviews" I said while putting on some flats. My outfit was black slacks, and a white blouse with black and white polka dots on it.

"Isn't that my blouse?" asked Serena. I look at her and I shyly giggled.

"Well, your style is nice, and I didn't have anything nice to wear." I said, which is true, Kalos has some amazing clothing stores.

"Just give it back to me later," said Serena, "I got to go, I have to meet someone"

"We've got to go too," said Dawn, "Lead promised she'd help me with something."

"Okay, bye girls!" I said, "I'll see you at rehearsal!" I waved to them and they all waved back.

_Yay, interview time_

**Skip to lunch**

I groaned as I set my bag underneath the table and sat at my table. I decided something light so I got a chicken Caesar salad since I have rehearsal later.

"Guess who?" someone said as they covered my eyes.

"Brendan!" I exclaimed, it was nice to see Brendan.

"It would have been more fun if you guessed," he pouted. I giggled and I gave him a kiss, "So how was your day?" I asked while he sat down across from me.

"Not bad, just mostly practicing some new tunes, what about you?" said Brendan.

"Okay, I guess," I said, "I had dance, some interviews, I swear to god, Kelly Shackles always gets her nose in my personal life!"

"Well, that's kind of the way of gossip reporters, she's trying to get juicy stuff." Brendan replied.

"Also, I have a meeting for some collabs later, Sophie's wanting me to work with some other singers." I sighed.

"What's wrong about that?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing, well I'm just worried about doing another collab after what happened last time" I sighed.

"May, don't worry, Ash broke your heart, but I promise I won't break your heart ever." Brendan said as he held my hands with comfort.

"You promise?" I looked at him and he gave me a smile.

"I promise, I love you May," he whispered. He l-loved me, Ash never really said that. I was in complete shock, then I smiled and said, "I love you too."

We both leaned across the table and locked our lips. I took my arms around his neck wanting him to come closer to me.

"May, that's enough now, I have to get going" he said as he pulled away. "I wanted more though" I whined.

"Well come to Toxicroak, I'm playing there tonight and I could you some support from you," he said.

"Isn't that the new teenager nightclub that just opened?" I asked, "The one and only, also it's owned by Gary's family so he'll pull some strings and let us in as some exclusive VIPs." He said.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed, "I'll text the girls and see if they're free,"

"You don't mind, Ash, Paul, and Gary coming do you" he asked with some concern, I haven't seen Ash in a while, but I've gotten over him.

"No of course I don't, you're my boyfriend now Brendan, I've gotten over Ash." I said with a thumb up.

"Good, I'll see you there at 7 pm, okay?" Brendan said, "That's good!" I said, "I'll see you later" I whispered that in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye May," he waved, and I waved back and I took a taxi back home to get ready for rehearsal.

_I wonder how the girls will react to Drew_

* * *

**Me: And that's chapter 2, don't worry Drew will come soon!**

**Me: Also, sorry for any late updates in the future, this week has been exhausting. My sister has the nutcracker and I have a huge French project due soon. Luckily I was able to get this in, but I can't promise updates every single week, I'll try my best though!**

**May: Hi! Sorry we're so late *****comes into the studio*******

**Me: No harm done! You guys will need to read the other chapters to catch up!**

**Drew: Like I have time for reading, *****flicks hair*******

**Me: You better read or else *****gives a creepy grin*******

**May: Um review I guess?**


	3. Bets

**Nana: Hey everyone, time for chapter 3! I barely have enough time to write this, so it may be short. Also, I won't update on December 21****st****, I'm so sorry for not going to update even though it will be winter break. I have a debate tournament that day. **

**May: Ooh! Good luck!**

**Nana: Thank you May! But after that day, I'll be able to update at least once a day or one every two days. So, let's move forward, Drew will you do the disclaimer?**

**Drew: Fine, ****nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs in future chapters of the fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bets

I set my bag down and went up to my room to change into some different clothes. I entered my room, and I laid down on my red bed.

_Mm, Drew, will he still be the same? As loving and caring as I remember, hopefully he stills remembers our bet. _After 5 minutes of reminiscing, I went into my walk-in closet and picked out an outfit.

It was some black alethic shorts, a black sports bra that was strappy with crisscross patterns on the back and a red tank top on top of it. I wore some red sneakers and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I packed in my purse, my phone, charger, gum, tampons, my wallet, and some Chapstick. I had extra clothes in my trailer at the stage area, so I was going to change into something more stylish there.

**Time Skip to May at the stage place**

"Hi guys!" I yelled and waved to them while they were on the stage we would be performing on in a couple of months for our concert.

"Hey May" said Dawn, "Are you ready for a little workout of dancing?" Dawn asked.

"You know I am! Let me stretch a bit." I said as I set down my bag and started stretching.

We stretched our legs by doing some hurdle stretches, butterfly, and I practiced my splits.

"Alright girls, the sound system is ready to go, what song will you be practicing to?" asked our stage manager Vanessa, who is also my cousin.

"Ooh ooh! We should do Bang Bang, that's my favorite song!" exclaimed Leaf, we all smiled at her as a sign that we should do that song.

"Okay, alright, play Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj." said Vanessa and the music started playing.

This song was pretty upbeat, so I did lots of fast dance moves. I was flipping and spinning and making sure that Dawn, Serena, and Leaf were catching up.

As the song finished, we all ended with a jump spilt. We all were panting, and some sweat was on our foreheads.

"Guys that was great! We are all in sync, which is something we need to accomplish with not just dancing, but also singing." I told them as they stood up.

"May, with the spin, how many times do we spin?" asked Serena, "About 5 times in total of the song, but each spin should be 3 full turns and sometimes a half spin." I said.

Then, Dawn and Leaf were whispering to each and giggling, "What's so funny?" asked Serena.

Then she realized something that I didn't, and they were all looking at me. "What? Is there something wrong?" they pointed to behind me and I saw Sophie and a guy, he looked about 19 years old, and he looked familiar. _Oh my god, that's Drew, was he watching me? Wait, I'm not ready, my hair is a mess and I'm sweating! Breathe May, calm down, and get ready for action. _

"Oh, hi Sophie!" I said and waved to her and she waved back. I tuned back to the girls and said, "Okay guys, let's take a 10-minute break, and we can work on Say Ok, okay?"

"Sounds good May!" said Leaf, and the girls went and drank out of their bottles and were resting after all of that dancing.

"So, Sophie, what's up?" I turned to Sophie she was in the front of the stage, so I got closer at the edge of the stage.

"May, this is Drew, the one you were talking about." said Sophie, I waved at him and he did nothing back. _Huh? He would run up to the stage and hug me lovingly, maybe it's because I'm covered in sweat_.

"So, did you guys watch us?" I asked, maybe I would get a good opinion out of this guy.

"Yes, we did, I thought you guys were amazing! You guys must be practicing a lot for a concert that's only in a few months." Sophie exclaimed, "Heh, thanks, we're trying to get it perfect," I said.

"What do you think Drew?" asked Sophie,

"Huh? Oh, I thought it was alright," he said while shrugging his shoulders. _Alright? Alright?! That was way more than alright, it was perfect! He's trying to get on my nerves, and I won't let him! He's changed, his voice is deeper and he's more, um, muscular. And his attitude, ugh! But I hope that one thing hasn't changed._

"Hey Dawn!" I turned to Dawn, "Yeah May?" she asked.

"Could you hand me my wallet? It's in my bag over there" I said and pointed to it. She grabbed it and threw it to me, and I caught it with ease. "Why do you need it?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, you see, I remember something that Drew should." I turned to him and gave him a nice smirk, he cocked his eyebrow, and I giggled. I turned to Dawn and explained the bet.

"When I last saw Drew, we made a bet, if I was still taller than him, he would give me 20 PokéDollars, if he was taller, than I would give him the 20." I explained. I quickly turned to him and asked him "I hope you got a 20 on you," he smirked and pulled a 20 out of his jean pocket, swaying it around.

"And I've won all the bets we've done in the past," I said, "So I know for sure that I've won this one" while I said that I did a backflip, spinned on my bare feet, and my voice trailed off. I dropped the 20 on the ground and stared at him. _WHAT THE HECK HE'S LIKE GIANT?!_

"Holy shit," I said, "You're like a foot taller than me!" I exclaimed while getting on my tippy toes and put my hand over his head. I fell back on my toes pouting and grabbed the 20 from the ground, "Here's your money, "I mumbled. He chuckled and put both 20 in his pocket. He then bent his back and got real close to my face, and I immediately started blushing "Who's the shortie now, Shortie? He smirked and I yelled in his face, "You arrogant grass head!"

"Yeah yeah, June, keep on saying that." He said, "It's May!" I said, and I gritted my teeth.

"Anyway, May do you mind ending rehearsal early so you and Drew could get some practice," asked Sophie, "Are you guys okay with it?" I turned to the girls and they yelled, "That's fine!"

"Okay, let me change into something else and I'll meet you here 'kay?" I asked Drew, "Sure," he said, gosh he got quiet. I quickly ran to my trailer and changed into a cute outfit, that would get him to say some other stuff. Wait, am I trying to impress him? I don't like him! I have a boyfriend anyway.

I came out and ran over to Sophie and Drew. I wore some short jean shorts, and a grey tank top tucked into it. I wore a black belt around it, and I put my hair in its dog-ear like style. I wore some sandal wedges to complete the look. I grabbed my navy bag from the stage, "Well?" I asked Sophie and posed with my hand on my head and my other hand on my hips.

"That looks nice May! Well you two have fun!" she said and walked off. "Oh, hold on a minute," I said to Drew, "Serena! Here's your blouse!" I gave the polka-dot blouse back to Serena.

I turned to Drew and asked him "Do you want to go to that the new coffee shop that opened just down the street?"

"Sure, let's go." He said and started walking off without me, "Hey! Wait for me!" I quickly waved bye to the girls and catched up to him. And I could of swore I saw the tiniest bit of blush on his face.

_Well, he must be nervous. I'll get something out of that boy._

* * *

**Nana: And that's chapter 3!**

**Drew: Why did you make me so mysterious?**

**Nana: Well you just came in, and you've changed over 10 years, you still aren't that comfortable with May like in the anime!**

**May: He's not comfortable around me?**

**Nana: *Forehead slap* Well we can all be dumb, can't we?**

**Ash: LIKE ME! **

**Drew: Where did you come from?**

**Ash: Galar, I'm looking for a giant Snorlax, bye!**

**Nana: Right…anway review!**


	4. Dawn and May's Struggle

**Nana: AND WE'RE BACK! God, I sound like Danny Tanner from Full/Fuller House.**

**So, since it's winter break, I'm going to have lots of time for writing! **

**Drew: How was the tournament? I bet you lost.**

**Nana: Well…. we did, okay, that's because Roosevelt such a good speech and debate team, but 3 wins and 2 losses isn't bad for debating a new topic for the first time. And no, I didn't get to kill any CAM kids, sadly ****.**

**May: Let's move on, I'm getting hungry!**

**Nana: Ooh now that you mention that, I'm craving a donut!**

**Drew: Since they're thinking about food all the time,**

**Nana and May: HEY!**

**Drew: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs mentioned, just random characters. **

**Chapter 4-Dawn and May's Struggle**

May's POV

Arceus! This guy is so stubborn, he's changed so much, I'm starting to actually hate him! No May, think positive thoughts, let's not mess up seeing each other since that farewell that broke our friendship.

"So…." I said while twiddling with my thumbs, it was a habit I always had when I was nervous.

"So?" he looked at me with some kind of look like he's observing me, creepy…

"That's it!" I said, I turned from him and crossed my arms.

"What?" he asked, he placed his hand on my shoulder, and I mentally shivered from it.

"You're not the Drew I know!" I said quietly, "The Drew I know, would talk to me all the time, make funny jokes, cry sometimes," I chuckled when I said that, "But you, you're cold, stubborn, and so arrogant, I don't know who you are, _**jerk**__" _I said that with venom in my voice.

He sighed, "I figured this would happen," he removed his hand from my shoulder, and he turned me around and showed me a picture on his phone.

"No…" I muttered while seeing that picture. The picture had me when I was 8 and Drew when he was 10, it was our school's orchestra concert and they asked me to sing for one of their songs. I was wearing a red dress that went to my knees, red flats and I had a rose tucked in my ear. Drew came to watch, in the picture we looked so happy, hugging each other. Of course, both of us deep down, we knew that I was leaving Hoenn, for Sinnoh very soon.

"It is you; it really is." I said, I could feel a tear slide down my cheek and to the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I doubted who you were Drew," more tears came, I really missed him.

He wiped my tears, "May, I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but people change. I'm not that short, sensitive, whiny, cry-baby, Drew you remember, I changed, you have to move on from the past and forget it." Ouch, he said it kind of harshly.

"Right…" I said. We had an awkward moment of silence, then I finally broke it. "You know what? I really need a hug."

He chuckled and opened his arms out "Anything for my best friend." "We're still best friends?" I asked. He nodded and I jumped into his hug, I started crying a bit and I said, "I really, really missed you." "I missed you too, you will not believe how much I cried." He said, "1 month, I think that's a new record" he chuckled, and I laughed. We stayed in our hug for what felt like hours, until I got a call and smiled who the caller ID was.

**Drew's POV**

Okay, I was kind of harsh on her, but hey she needed the truth. We both changed, I got more good looking and more manly, and May, god she was so beautiful and hot. But I'm saying that as her best friend, not like I like her or anything.

Her dancing has improved, seeing her swaying and jumping on that stage made me feel proud, of course I haven't forgotten our bet. I was waiting for that day where I would be taller than May and finally win and always win.

We both hugged until her phone rang off, she answered "Brendan! I missed you babe." Excuse me, babe?! Does she have a boyfriend? She ranted off a bit saying yeah and humming in agreement. Then she said, "Do you mind if one of my friends come?" "Okay let me ask him right now!" I'm assuming she's talking about me.

She held the call, and turned to me, "So Drew, a couple of my friends are going to a nightclub tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Aren't we a bit young for nightclubbing?" I said, "Especially you, being a little girl," I said with a smirk, I love teasing her. She rolled her eyes and said, "It's a teen nightclub, one of my friend's owns it, well, their family." "So, do you want to come?", Now that I think about the guys did mention something about going out tonight the what seems like a nightclub called The Blue Velvet? If May's friends are going it's the perfect time for some pranks and embarrassing her. "Sure, I'll come." I said.

"Great!" she went back to her call, "Okay, he'll come, alright at 7." "Okay, bye babe, love you." She ended her call and it was time for some interrogating. "So, who was that?" I asked,

"That was Brendan, my boyfriend" she said, "He's playing tonight at the Blue Velvet and he wants us to come." So, she does have a boyfriend, and he's a DJ, time to find out more about him. "So how long have you two been dating? Is he nice? How did you guys meet?" Okay, now I seem like I'm jealous.

"What's with the questions? Are you *gasp* jealous?" she asked with a smirk, "I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous, and I need to catch up 10 years with you."

"Right, well, we've been dating for almost a year now, he's really nice and sweet, and we met about 6 years ago in Kanto." She said. "Have you been dating anyone?" she asked.

"Well, I dated a couple girls here and there, all bad, they're rude, wear too much makeup and too much revealing outfits, and some cheated on me." I said, "That's horrible though" she said, nice to know that she still cares about me.

"Well, I never really loved them, they were mostly girls I found cute." I shrugged my shoulders. "We should get to work," he said, "Well, we're almost at my house, we can work there," she said.

I'm going to make May mine, wait, what did I just say? Make May mine? Oh no, we're just friends, that's all friends….

**Serena's POV**

So, after May and Drew had a little how do you say? Meeting each other after 10 years? Ah young love, trés beau! _(so beautiful!)_ So, Dawn asked me to help her with some lyric writing for her new song. Now we are all really excited for this, Dawn finally found her inspiration, and is writing her first song, yay!

However, her problem is that, she's really struggling with writing the melody and her mind is focusing on other things and she can't her things focused. Since me and May are the really good lyric writers and the melody writers, she asked us for our help. Of course, since May was busy rediscovering something, I helped Dawn.

We returned home and sat at our studio, with a beautiful black baby grand piano. We would be playing one like this, but an actual grand piano and either black or white, Dawn still has to decide that.

"Okay Serena, what do you think of this?" she asked, Dawn handed me the papers, with some lyrics scribbled on it, "Hm, I think that would work with this!" I said, as I pulled out a paper with some notes on it, "This tune was stuck in my head all day, so I think it might work here!" "Why don't you try it out?" I asked.

"Can you try it first, just so I can see it, then I'll try it" Dawn can get really nervous with trying new stuff out, which doesn't seem like her bubbly character.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, placed my hands on the piano, and started playing.

"_You promised the world and I fell for it  
I put you first and you adored it  
Set fires to my forest  
And you let it burn  
Sang off-key in my chorus  
Cause it wasn't yours  
I saw the signs and I ignored it  
Rose-colored glasses all distorted  
Set fire to my purpose  
And I let it burn  
You got off on the hurting'  
When it wasn't yours, yeah_

_We'd always go into it blindly  
I needed to lose you to find me  
This dance, it was killing me softly  
I needed to hate you to love me, yeah"_

I finished playing in shock, this was really good! "Dawn this is amazing! The lyrics fit perfectly with this, now we can write the rest of the song."

"Really?" she asked, before I could answer, someone else answered, "Serena's not kidding, that was really good." We both turned, and my mind freaked out! Oh no! It's Ash, my hair is a mess and I'm not wearing my lucky socks, okay breathe, calm down.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" I asked,

"Well, I came to talk to May about something, but I couldn't find her." Ash said as he sat down at the drum chair in front of Leaf's drums. "Well, she's hanging out with her old best friend," Dawn explained, "The one from 10 years?" Ash asked? "That's the one" I said,

"Dang, well that's good for them," he said, "So Serena are you singing that at your band's concert?"

"Oh, I'm not singing it, this is Dawn's song, I'm helping her write it," I said.

"Still as helpful as ever Serena, you need to take a break, you're doing lots of work." He said. Which is kind of true, helping write everyone's songs, designing our album cover, our band logo, setting up our meetings, finding time to still eat, drink, sleep, practice, oh my god, I guess I am doing a lot.

"Well, I think I can handle it, thank you for caring though," I said.

"That's what I always do!" he said with a wink as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Well, I go to get going, I'll see you tonight." He left the room and I said dreamily, "Yeah, see you tonight..."

"Serena!" Dawn yelled in my face, "Huh? What?" I asked.

"We totally forget! We only have two hours to get ready for tonight!" she said, "Ah the nightclub! Let's go!"

We left the studio to get ready for tonight.

The boys better get ready for a show tonight.

**Nana: This is kind of a long chapter, but next one is going to be fun, we're going to have lots of singing and dancing!**

**May: Hey Nana, I'm not going to kiss anyone yet, will I?**

**Drew: don't you know that Nana is a hopeless romantic freak that will probably stay single forever/ Of course, she'll make you kiss someone.**

**Nana: It's true *sigh*, I'm going to go cry now. *Runs away***

**May: Look what you did Drew! I'm going to go comfort her, *leaves***

**Drew: Just review, cause the author really needs them now**


	5. The Blue Velvet

**Nana: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Time for chapter 5! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or kwanza whatever you celebrate!**

**Nana: There's been lots of free time for me during winter break so lots of time for writing!**

**Nana: Disclaimer please?**

**May: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs mentioned in the fanfiction. **

**May: Time for ramen!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Blue Velvet**

**May's POV**

After me and Drew had that conversation, we headed to the coffee shop to discuss some ideas for songs.

"So, any ideas?" he asked, "Well, I have a couple." I said.

I brought out my tablet and told him to take a look at some of the ideas.

"These aren't bad, I do like these two" he pointed to the two songs, "Oh these two. I had an idea for this one when I left and the other one was when you found out my secret." I said.

"Which secret?" he asked, I immediately blushed and stumbled on my words, "Um, the one where you found out that I m-made out with a kid in your grade at the end of s-summer, and you found out a half year l-later."

"You were seven May, seven." He said.

"But he was cute, all the girls had a crush on him, including me." I said, "But only for like 7 months." I said.

I got a text on my phone from Dawn.

_Dawn: u better be home soon, don't 4get about tonight! we have to get ready_

_May: im on my way, ill be home in about 10 mins_

"Sorry, we have to end this short, I have to get ready for tonight." I stood up, gave Drew a wave,

"I'll see you tonight, at 7 pm, front of The Blue Velvet." I said, and I quickly ran home, the shop was close to home.

"I'm here!" I said, as I entered our dressing room. This was where we get ready for parties, going out, etc.

"You're just on time!" said Leaf, "Serena was getting stressed when you didn't come, cause she had your outfit all ready."

"How stressed?" I asked. "French level," she said.

"Yeesh, I'm in some trouble with her." I said. Serena has levels on how stressed, there's when she's rambling, her speaking French, and lots of others we haven't seen.

"May! Thank goodness you're here," Serena ran up to me, "D'accord, nous commençons maintenant?" she said, in French, "Oh um…I don't know?" I said.

"Oh, what I meant was shall we begin?" she said. "yep!" I said.

Serena pushed me into a closet with all my favorite clothes. I decided to wear some long jeans, red strappy heels, and a red halter top.

I left the closet to see Leaf wearing a mint green halter top, black jeans, and black pumps. She also had a black jean jacket over the top. Dawn was doing her hair, putting it up in a high ponytail.

Dawn wore a grey top, with a pink skirt that went to above her knees. She wore pink pumps, and her hair was down.

Serena wore her black and white polka dot blouse, black jeans, and black strappy heels. She had a small ponytail, with the rest of her hair down.

"Ooh, I knew that outfit would look good on you!" Serena exclaimed, 'Now take this jacket, it's cold out."

She gave me a white jean jacket, I put it on, and I remembered that I invited Drew and I haven't told the girls yet.

"So, I invited Drew to come with us…" I said, "You did?" said Dawn.

"You know, to catch up so more." I said. "So, did you and Serena get some work in?" I asked.

"We finally found the melody! I wrote some pretty great lyrics and Serena found the perfect tune." Dawn said and accidentally pulled Leaf's hair.

"Ow! My hair!" Leaf yelled, "Sorry!" apologized Dawn.

Serena pulled me to her mirror and started to do my makeup. Which was some lip gloss, and some foundation.

**After 15 minutes later…**

"Okay, we're all done!" Leaf said. It was 6:45, and we had 15 minutes to get there.

"Let's go!" I said, we all left and got into Leaf's car, since she's the only one with a license.

**At the Blue Velvet**

"We're here!" we yelled to the guys. There was Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew were all there talking like bros, interesting…

"We were getting worried Leafy, you took too long to dress up for me, how sweet." Said Gary. Gary was always trying to get Leaf to go out with him, so he always was flirting with her. "Shut up Gary."

"Wait, do you guys all know each other?" Dawn asked, "What do you think Troublesome?" said Paul, "It's Dawn!" Dawn yelled in Paul's face. Paul always called Dawn troublesome for reasons I don't know and don't really want to know.

"To answer Dawn's question, yes, we do." said Ash, "Drew's our new lead singer," he said.

"HOLD ON! When did you guys start a band?!" I asked,

"Two months ago, July." said Drew. "I already knew Paul, Gary, and Ash before we started it, however, before I agreed to join, they had someone else lead sing." He said.

"He was bad though, so we kicked him out and asked Drew to join. Though we didn't know that Drew knew you guys." said Gary.

"So, what's your band name?" asked Leaf.

"The Treblemakers," said Gary as he tried to wrap his arm around Leaf's waist.

"That fits you guys" Serena mumbled, and since we only heard it, we giggled.

"Okay, we can talk later, now let's get inside." said Gary. We went up through the VIP section and Gary showed his ID letting him and us inside.

"Woah, it's big!" I exclaimed; I saw Brendan deejaying the party away up there.

"Come on, our table is up there, close to the DJ booth." said Gary as he led us up there.

"So, what's your band like? Who does what?" asked Serena,

"Well, I play the drums, Gary plays the keyboard, Paul plays guitar and bass, but mostly bass, and Drew lead sings and lead guitars." said Ash.

"I'm gonna go and see Brendan" I said. I left looking for a way to get up there when I found some stairs, unfortunately there was a security guard there.

"Excuse me, my boyfriend, who's the DJ is up there, and I was wondering if I could go talk to him." I asked. The guard did nothing, he just stood in the way.

I glared at him until Brendan noticed me down there and ran down the stairs. "It's okay Tom," he said, "She's with Gary, let her in" The guard looked at him and nodded and let me through.

"Brendan!" I said, I pushed his face to mine and kissed him. "Okay May, I gotta get back up there." he said. "Mind if I join you? I want to learn more about deejaying!" I said.

"Sure, just do what I say." He took me up, and I saw Brendan up close deejaying.

He took a mic, and started talking, "Welcome to the Blue Velvet! If you don't know me, I'm DJ Sceptile!" the crowd started cheering, "Now right now, we're going to have some singers come up, so May? Why don't you start us off?" Brendan asked, I looked at him and nodded then whispered in his ear, "play our song with Ash." He nodded, and then said, "May would also like Ash Ketchum to join her!" in the mic.

I saw Ash look surprised, and then come up here, and I explained what we were doing.

"Ohhh, got it" he said. We both got handed mics, and we moved to a stand in front of the DJ booth in front the of dance floor.

"Alright!" I yelled in the mic "Let's start!"

_May: Even though we both know we're liars and we start each other's fires  
We just know that we'll be all right  
Even though we're kicked out the party 'cause we both hate everybody  
We're the ones they wanna be like_

_So don't let me down  
Keep me in trouble  
Born to be wild  
Out in the jungle_

_And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me  
And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me (Ash: yeah, yeah)  
'Cause I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me (Ash: whoo)_

_Ash: You can never come too close for comfort  
I had to cut my bitch off, she bein' stubborn (stubborn)  
I make it known I fuck with you, not undercover ('cover)  
And when I jump in, I'm burnin' rubber (yeah, skrrt)  
Iced out body, didn't go to college (yeah, yeah)  
Price tag poppin', then you on a private (then you on a)  
Don't say "sorry, " everyone's watchin' (everyone)  
When you're where I am, everything's timeless (yeah, yeah)_

_May: And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me  
And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me (Ash: yeah, yeah)  
'Cause I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me (Ash: whoo)  
Close to me  
Close to me_

_And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me  
And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't want anybody close to me (Ash: yeah, yeah)  
Because I'm an animal, animal-al, like animal, like you  
And I don't wanna be somebody without your body close to me (Ash: whoo)  
Close to me  
(To me) close to me_

We ended the song and the crowd was cheering hard. I could tell that we had some Miraculous Fans in here (**Nana: Not Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous fans are the fans of May's band: The Miracles, if that's confusing, sorry.)**

We took a bow and headed up to our table while Brendan continued for a while. "May, your voice hasn't changed one bit." Said Ash as we sat down, "Thanks Ash! You're still good too!"

Then Brendan came and sat next to me with his arm over my shoulder, "Whew, it is tiring the work of a DJ."

"Nice seeing you," I said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh! Brendan you haven't met Drew."

"Drew this is Brendan, my boyfriend, Brendan this is Drew my best friend." I said, then Dawn was coughing, and then I corrected myself, "Sorry, male best friend." Then Dawn said, "I was choking on this corn dog, but thank you." She said.

"Nice to meet you," said Brendan and had his hand out to shake it, Drew took his out and shook his hand.

Anyway, we spent the rest of the night talking, eating, maybe kissing. Okay that was me. Then Brendan announced that the night was over, and it was time to leave.

"I'm free at 3 if you want to work on the songs?" said Drew, "Sorry, I have a modelling session at that time." I said.

"How about 4:30?" I asked, "Sure." He said. "Let me give you my number so we can contact each other." I gave him my phone and he gave me his phone and I put my number in.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I said, he gave a wave and left with the rest of the guys. Since they're in a band, I'm assuming that Drew is living at their house altogether. Brendan left on his own, and we left in Leaf's car.

Dawn and Serena were talking about the night while Leaf was driving. Then I suddenly realized something, "Oh my Arceus!" I said.

"What?" asked Dawn, Serena, and Leaf. "Guys, don't you realize the boys are in a band and we're in a band?" I said, "yeah, so what?" asked Leaf.

"We have new rivals," I said, "We have to be better than them."

"You're right May! Let's tell Sophie and see what she thinks." Said Serena.

Those boys better watch out.

**Drew's POV**

I quickly realized something on our way home. Since I'm part of the band now, I'm living at the band house.

"Guys, the girls are in a band and so are we." I said, "So what?" asked Gary.

"This means we have competition, us versus the girls, and we have to win!" I said. "Gary is already rivaling against Leaf, and the same thing with me and May, Paul already gets Dawn on her nerves, there's just Ash." We all looked at him and he sighed.

"I don't know guys; I don't feel comfortable hurting Serena." He said, "Are you being chicken?" asked Gary. "No, he's not, I think he likes Serena," I said.

"Of course, I do! She's my good friend." We all slapped our foreheads, god this dense food obsessed guy. He'll learn someday, soon.

But right now, the girls are at a competition, with the Treblemakers, trouble coming their way.

* * *

**Nana: Ooh! I love a good competition!**

**Ash: Why is Serena acting weird around me?**

**Serena: What? Acting Weird? I'm fine!**

**Ash: Ookay?**

**Nana: ugh, I can't deal with his denseness, just review, and have some happy holidays!**


	6. Leaf vs Gary-The first challenge

**Nana: Hey everyone! Hope you all had some happy holidays. The reason I didn't update yesterday was because I was spending time with family and I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Nana: Hopefully this chapter will be good cause it's written by me who is making up fasting days and is surrounded by food she can't eat *weeps*, and a writer's block.**

**May: Disclaimer! Drew it's your turn!**

**Drew: I really don't want t-**

**Nana and May: JUST DO IT**

**Drew: Fine, *speaks at really fast speed* nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon and all the songs in the fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6-Leaf vs Gary-The first challenge**

**Leaf's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 5:30 AM. I usually woke up before any of the other girls, because I did lots of exercising in the morning.

I changed into some black shorts, a mint green tank top that had straps in the back, showing a strappy black sports bra, black tennis shoes, and a black headband with my hair in a high ponytail with a mint green scrunchie holding it.

I grabbed my black duffel bag with mint green designs on it, which had some other clothes to change in, shoes, shampoo, phone, earbuds, etc. I left the house with a berry smoothie made by our own home chef, and I entered my car to go to the gym.

I got to the gym, seeing all the guys I usually see, a couple of girls, but not much since most girls don't come to the gym this early. I looked around to try and find my good friend Red, who was usually my training partner. When I didn't see him, I got worried cause he usually would next me if something was wrong.

Then, I saw Gary run up to me and I put my hands on my hips and asked him, "What are you doing here? I didn't know playboys go to the gym."

"Well I came to see my only beautiful Leaf, and Red told me that he was sick and forgot to text you, so he asked me to be your training partner for today."

"Oh no, I don't train with guys who want to be in bed with me." I said and I crossed my arms. Truth was I kind of liked Gary, but I didn't really want to be in a relationship where I'm going to be recycled. He dates me for a week, sleep in bed, and he cheats on me or he gets another girl better than me.

"Leaf, as much as I want to be in bed with you," said Gary, "I owe Red a favor, so I'm doing this with you whether you like it or not."

"Ugh fine, but we're doing it my way." I said, "That's the way I like it!" he said with a wink, I groaned, "Just follow me,"

I decided that I would play some soccer today, since I am an absolute legend at it, well that's what Red always said. Today, I was going to be better than Gary, I know that he's good at soccer, so he would be getting a challenge from the master.

"You ought to watch out Gary, you're battling the master at soccer," I said.

"How about we make a bet?" he said, I thought about it, there's no way I was going to lose to this loser, so I'll do it, I'll take your bet Mister Gary.

"Sure, what's the bet?" I asked,

"If I win, I get to take you out on a date." He said,

"Okay, but if I win, then I get to embarrass you for an entire day." I said, ho ho, this was going to be fun.

"Deal," he said, "First to 10 wins." And so, it begins.

**After 20 minutes…**

Oh my god, Gary is actually a good goalkeeper, we're tied right now 9-9, I was not going to lose! Especially not to him.

Panting I make the ball towards the goal, and I kick it into the goal, and it, it, didn't make it in. Fuck. Then I move towards my goal to block Gary from getting the ball in and NOOOOOOOOO! I lost?! No fucking way. Nonononononoonoonononono!

"That's the game Leaf" he said, "I win." He came smirking up to me, since I was so tired, I dropped to the ground panting, laying on my back. "F-fine, you win." I said.

He took off his shirt and dropped it on me, "EW EW EW!" I yelled and threw his shirt into his dirty yet handsome face. "You're covered in sweat, blehhhhhhh!"

"I'll see you next Wednesday night, 7 pm, I'll pick you up at your house. And wear something nice." He said, "Bye Leafy" he left with a two fingered salut.

"UGH THAT LITTLE ROTTEN PLAYBOY I HATE HIM!" I yelled, I really didn't want to go on this date, but I'm going to be fair, I'll go on this date, our band competition has just started, Gary, you've started war with me, which means you're at war with The Miracles.

I left the gym in some new clothes, and I took a shower of course, Gary's sweat was not ever going to be on me. I changed into a green tank top with white polka dots, ankle length blue washed jeans, and some sandals with white lacey flowers on it.

I got home, groaning, seeing May memorizing some lyrics, Serena and Dawn going over their song.

"Hey Leaf, how was the gym?" Dawn asked, "Terrible, we're at war, girls." I said, "With the Treblemakers." I sat down on the couch and explained everything to them.

"Well, whoever is going to see another one of them, should try to do something to them!" said May, "I would to Drew, but I have big plans for him that will happen later."

"I do see Paul usually tomorrow; I could do something to him." Said Dawn, "But I'm going to need some help."

"I'll help you out!" said Serena, "You usually see him after your weekly shopping trip, right?" Serena asked, Dawn nodded, and Serena said, "Well, I'll join you tomorrow."

"It's settled girls." I said, "Those Treblemakers are going to get creamed." We all put our hands in the middle of the coffee table and yelled, "Miracles Forever!"

**Nana: Ooh I wonder what Dawn and Serena are going to do to Paul! Oh wait, I already know since I'm the author.**

**May: Don't I have a modeling session coming up?**

**Nana: That's right! The next chapter will be on that with some practicing with Drew, and the chapter after that will be the prank.**

**Dawn: NOBODY TELL PAUL! It needs to be surprising!**

**Paul: Troublesome, I already know, the fanfiction Paul is being the idiot who doesn't know.**

**Dawn: No! I was going to do something else to you right now, and now I can't *pouts* I'm leaving. AND MY NAME IS DAWN!**

**May: Review fans! So we can get more fun chapters!**


	7. Photo Shoot, Action!

**Nana: Welcome back! It's chapter 7 out of…of…actually I don't know yet**

**May: I need ramen, where's the food?**

**Nana: Actually…. Drew why don't you explain?**

**Drew: Nana, last night, she hid all the food cause she's fasting so that means no one gets any food until after the 29st of December.**

**May and Ash: NO! Why do we have to feel your pain?**

**Nana: Cause I'm the author and I can do that to you, so one of you do the disclaimer!**

**May and Ash: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs in the fanfiction, and she can take our food away *crys***

**Chapter 7-Photo Shoot, Action!**

**May's POV**

After what Leaf told us with Gary, I knew it was war, unfortunately, I couldn't do much since with Drew, pranking him now would be too early, and besides, I had big plans for him. But it's good that Serena and Dawn are pranking Paul tomorrow, I wonder what though?

I saw that it was 2 o'clock and decided to head out since it was about a 30-minute drive from our house to the photo shoot place, and the shoot started at 3, and then I had to meet Drew somewhere at 4:30. I texted Drew asking him where we should meet, and he didn't say anything yet, so he was probably busy.

When I got there, I saw a bunch of people getting cameras, lights, outfits, other models, etc. And then I noticed Drew was sitting on a chair behind the camera, where my photographer was.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" I said, as I put my bag down next to the other empty chair.

"Oh, I had lots of time and I couldn't bear waiting, so I thought I would come and watch you." He said with a shrug. Um? Watch me? The stuff I was modeling was a line that we all designed. Leaf, Serena, and Dawn already modeled all of their stuff last week, but I was sick, so I'm doing it today. And our line had some, well, some of it wasn't exactly clothes, but like underwear too. Ah so embarrassing!

I'm going to tease him a bit, "Are you sure? Some of the stuff I have might be a bit too much for you. Are you sure you're a big boy enough" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "May, I'm 19, how bad is it going to be?" "Well, if you insist." I said, and I walked off to talk to my photographer.

"May! Lovely seeing you here, like a drop of sunshine making a gloomy day go away!" Jacques said while giving me two kisses on the cheek. "Nice seeing you too Jacques." Today, I'm modeling stuff from our line, for our album and magazines. "Where's the clothes?" I asked.

"Over there, Emily will help you. And hurry up! I have another model coming in another hour" he said, I nodded and went over to Emily who picked out the stuff.

After 5 minutes, I came in a white robe that had a leg slit to show off my long legs, and there was a golden sparkly band under my breasts. In my hair, I had my normal dog ear style with a golden leaves clip moving my bangs out of my face. Emily was powdering my face and I looked to see Drew give me a thumbs up.

"Wonderful! It fits you nicely," Jacques said, "Now" he clapped his hands, "Commencer! [Begin]" Jacques is from Kalos, so he knows French, so Serena found him for us. Lots of our people are from Kalos, so we've picked up a bit of French.

I sat down of a red velvet couch with gold accents on it. I went into a laying position with my hand in my hair, closing my eyes and silently laughing.

Next the camera went on top of me and I moved my hand to be under my head and the other under some roses that were placed next to me.

"Yes! Magnifique [Magnificent!]!" said Jacques as he started taking multiple photos and I changed into other positions. "Now, let's change!"

Next I changed into one of my personal favorites. A sparkly red romper that ended in the middle of my thighs, long sleeve, and a V-neck. I wore some glittery strappy red heels. This time I was standing, and it was for some magazines. I put my hand on my neck where Jacques was taking a photo of my back, I turned my head and smiled nicely.

"Hm, let's try a fashion show model position" Jacques said, and I turned around showing the front, putting my hands on my hips and giving a bit of a turn with the side.

After about 30 minutes it was time for the last outfit, which I'm not exactly sure if I want to model it in front of Drew. Okay, let's pretend that Drew is Brendan, and I'm showing off to Brendan, yeah, that will work. The outfit was a red bra, red underwear, with a black robe that was short sleeve, and went until my thighs. I could see Drew blush furiously and I started blushing really hard as well.

"Alright May, this is the last one" said Jacques, "After that you can join your boyfriend"

"Oh Jacques, Drew isn't my b-boyfriend, he's a friend of mine from when I was younger." I said while stuttering, why am I blushing and acting like this, I have Brendan as my boyfriend.

"Well, let's continue!" I got into my positions, just begging inside that it would be over, thank goodness it took only 7 minutes, but it felt like 7 years. I rushed out to change back into my original clothes and I see Jacques shaking hands with Drew.

"Oh May, your friend, Drew has accepted my offer of being another model for me." Jacques said, "What? R-really?" I said.

"One of my models quit, and Drew has the sense of a model, he's perfect, don't you think?" Jacques said, "Yeah, I think Drew will enjoy it!" "We got to get going, bye Jacques!" I said, and I took Drew's hand and left there immediately.

**Gary's POV (This is during when Leaf came back because I forget to put it in the other chapter)**

After the gym, I took a brisk shower, and drove home, and I thought about what my date will be like with Leaf. I was going to take her to a nice restaurant, then a walk in the park, and I will confess to in the most romantic spot I could find. It was going to be perfect; nothing will stop me.

I've been crushing on Leaf ever since we were 10, she confessed to me first and I rejected her, but I was a boy then, and didn't care for girls, until she left Kanto to join May and Dawn for their band, and then I realized that I really liked her, so I dated other girls to get over her, and it always failed, and that's been my process ever since. Go out with a hot girl, break up after a week, and repeat, until Leaf would finally notice me and confess once again, and I would be with her forever.

I got home and of course the game was part of our band competition that the girls didn't know, I saw Drew on his phone, Ash playing video games, and Paul looking over sheet music.

"Hey Gary, how was training Leaf?" Ash asked, "Amazing," I said, and I sat next to Drew and explained the game, and the bet. "Nice man, so now you have a date with Leaf, that 1 for The Treblemakers, and 0 for the pesky Miracles." said Drew. "But they'll realize it soon, if I know May, she loves a competition, and the same thing with Leaf, so we'll have to act quick" we all nodded, and then Paul said, "Troublesome goes on her daily shopping trip tomorrow, and I know that cause I have to help Reggie tomorrow and I see her every Thursday."

"And Dawn is pretty easy to prank, so that'll be good for us," said Ash, "This one time, me and Paul put cockroaches in May and Dawn's smoothies, and they freaked out, they probably chased us until my mom told us to apologize and to do something for them."

I laughed, "Bro that's nasty!" I said, "So Paul you will prank Dawn?" I asked.

"Sure, it's better than listening to Reggie on the phone talking to his girlfriend flirting all the time" he shuddered and left, "I got a good idea as well," he said.

"I got to get going and see May," said Drew, "Aren't you guys meeting until 4:30 though?" Ash said.

"Well, I have nothing to do so I'm going to watch her modeling session," Drew said,

"Good luck with that, I've seen some of the pictures and Leaf is so fuckin' hot in her underwear, I can't wait for that date!" I said. Drew left and I decided I would play with Ash until Paul got back to tell us what his idea was.

Those Miracle girls are going to have more fun than we will.

**Nana: Ooh sounds fun! Also, my chapters may be off a bit, I can't really explain, but it's hard to update every day since we have one computer with Word on it, and my sisters are hogging it every day. But I'll try my best.**

**May and Ash: NANA WE DEMAND YOU GIVE US OUR FOOD! **

**Nana: Uh that's probably bad, I'm going to leave, bye! *leaves***

**Drew: You guys scared of the author, just take these chocolate bars.**

**May and Ash: Yummy, everyone review!**

**May: And don't worry, we weren't going to kill Nana, just tackle her and beg her for the food.**


	8. The Princess Dress

**Nana: It's 8 for the win! Okay, I don't know what I was doing there, I actually don't know what I should put at the beginning.**

**May: How come you didn't update yesterday?**

**Drew: And that you're updating so late today?**

**Nana: Yesterday I got my hair cut and donated, and that took up most of my day, and my sisters like hogging the only computer so I didn't get to write today, so I'm updating this really late.**

**Nana: Let's just move on from this…**

**May: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any of the songs in the fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-The Princess Dress**

**May's POV**

I can't believe Drew actually agreed to be a model. "So why did you agree to be a model? Seems like now-Drew wouldn't do that?" I asked, he wouldn't do it, past-Drew would actually like dressing up in prince outfits and costumes! I have amazing begging/persuasion abilities that made him dress up like a princess.

"You're right, I wasn't planning on doing it, that's all I need more publicity." He said, with his hand pinching the bridge between his nose.

"Then why did you agree to it?" I asked.

"Jacques has amazing persuasion skills that remind me of someone." He said and gave me a look.

"Heh, remember when I made you dress up like a princess?" I said, I have to bring that up!

"You did?" he said, he brought his hand to his chin and held it like in a thinking manner, "Vaguely,"

"Let me rejog your memory" I said with a smirk, and told him the memory I had, if he didn't remember it, I did have a backup plan.

_Flashback Memory Time!_

"_May! Drew's here!" said Caroline, a beautiful woman wearing an orange dress with a pink apron on it whose was cooking lunch. Her hair was in two bouncy pigtails that were curled in a way that it sort of defied gravity._

_Young 5-year-old May ran down the stairs who wore a blue dress and a blue bandanna and went to open the door. _

"_Drew!" May said as she tackled him in a hug that made him fall to the ground._

"_Ow! May, I need to breathe" 7-year-old Drew said while choking on the hug May gave him._

"_May." said Caroline._

"_Sorry Drew!" said May and got off him and helped the boy up, "Huh? I'm still taller than you, but you grew!"_

"_You grew too May," said Drew with a bit of an eye-roll, "Come on, let's go."_

_Said May and took his hand and pulled him to her room._

"_Oh, thanks for inviting me for lunch, Mrs. Maple," said Drew while being pulled, "Jeez May, you have a firm grip!"_

_Caroline chuckled to herself and thought, 'May and Drew are such good friends, I think I see something for them in the future.'_

_May stopped by Max's room to see what the loud noises were about since there were some since this morning._

"_Daddy, what are the loud noises about?" May said, she poked her in head in her brother's room and saw her dad, Norman constructing some kind of bed._

_May's brother, Max pulled her into his room and said, "May! Daddy made me a new bed!" Max was incredibly smart for his age of only 3, he had clear pronunciation and could already read some books that were hard for his age._

"_Hey princess," said Norman as he kissed the top of May's head, "And hello to you Drew." Drew gave a wave back. Truth was for Norman, he thought that Drew and May would be friends and then Drew would ditch her for kids his age, more boys, and not girls. Turns out that didn't happen, and he thought that Drew was a bad influence for his princess. So, Norman disliked the kid, but since it made May so happy to see his face he didn't say anything, only he and Caroline knew._

"_That's cool Max! Me and Drew are going to play in my room, bye!" May said as she left the room._

_Drew and May entered May's room, which had sky-blue walls, with a white fluffy carpet, a blue bed, and a big toy basket._

"_I see your room is still the same color," said Drew while sitting on the carpet._

"_Yeah, well, I'm thinking of changing it to red sometime soon, probably for my next birthday!" said May as she brought out a red box from under her bed._

_Drew immediately stood up and asked what the box was. May gave a goofy smirk and said that it was a dress-up box and she had a dress that didn't quite fit her, but it would fit someone else._

"_Oh no May, why don't we play something else?" said Drew as he backed away to May's door and turned the knob to see that it was locked. May gave a creepy grin and tackled him to the ground until the dress was finally on. Drew eventually gave up and a tiara was placed on him while wearing a pink frilly dress._

"_Aw! You look so pretty Princess Drew!" said May, Drew was slouching and complained, "May, this dress is really itchy, and I don't want to be a princess," said Drew, "Fine, you can take it off, once I get a picture of this." Said May._

_She ran out and got her mother to take a picture of Drew in the dress. "May, stop being mean to Drew," said her mother. "But I'm not being mean, I was having fun," said May._

"_But is Drew having fun? He doesn't look like it, remember that we treat our guests with respect." Said Caroline, "Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes." And Caroline left the room._

"_I'm sorry Drew, I shouldn't have done that to you, it was mean and very disrespectful of me," said May as she helped Drew out of the dress, "Let's talk, we haven't talked about our new classes at school" and they both got on the bed. May was really sad that she didn't have Drew in the dress for long, but she's happy that she got a picture of him for future memories._

"_Well, there's a new boy at school, and he's actually pretty cute," May said, "What's his name?" Drew asked. "R-Ryan," May said while blushing and hiding her face from Drew. "aw, May has her first crush," Drew teased which got him a punch in his arm from May._

"_Ow! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." Said Drew as he kept the tears from falling. "He's not my crush, a bunch of other girls think he's cute, so I don't think he would have a crush on me." May said. "Wait a minute, Ryan is in my class, you're crushing on a boy in my class, and he's my best friend,"_

_May punched him again, and he corrected himself, "Sorry, boy best friend, you're my girl best friend" He put his arm around May, and they were hugging until May challenged him to a race to see who would get downstairs first to lunch._

_Memory fades away…._

"Do you remember?" I said still hopeful.

"Hm, after you've wasted your time telling me a very detailed memory that I should remember. Um, not really," he said. I knew he was teasing me; he just doesn't want to think about it again.

"I figured you would say that, so I asked my mom to send me something" I said, and I brought out my phone and showed him the same picture my mom took.

"Ohhh, now I remember, you know? I thought you were really sad that day when your mom made you take off the dress, I felt really bad and I was actually considering of putting it back on." Drew said, aw that would have been sweet.

"But that was also the day when you found out my first crush," I said, "If my mom didn't do that then I would have never realized I really liked Ryan, and that he is a bad kisser" I chuckled.

"You're still my best friend May," Drew said as he put his arm around me, "Your girl best friend," I asked.

"Well one of the guys would be my male best friend but they're too immature, so my only best friend is you." Said Drew.

"Don't tell Dawn, but you're my only best friend too, she's my best friend but my guy best friend called Drew is the better one, she's nice though, Drew's just higher than her." I said and we walked off to a recording studio where we would write our songs.

I'm actually excited to write songs with him.

* * *

**Nana: If you remember I said that I would make this the prank chapter, well…that's actually going to be the next chapter, which I'm might not post on time because we might go to Planet 3!**

**May: I'm imagining Drew in a dress, so adorable!**

**Drew: I can't bear any more cuteness in this fanfiction.**

**Nana: Eh, he'll be back, I'll make him. Anyway, I searched up 'Pokémon Drew in a dress' to see if I got anything. The closest thing I got was Drew and May is switched clothes, adorable though!**

**May: Review, review folks!**

**Nana: Don't forget to give me some ideas for future pranks or other challenges in the band competition!**


	9. The Prank

**Nana: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE EVERYONE! I'm ending the year by giving you guys probably the best chapter in the fanfiction.**

**May: And what's so great about the chapter?**

**Nana: You'll see, read on to find out!**

**Drew: Well I gotta go so I'm not doing the disclaimer**

**Ash: ME! I'LL DO IT! I'm so happy that I won that tournament in Hoenn!**

**May: You were in Hoenn? And I wasn't there? Come on!**

**Nana: Just do the disclaimer, and May go watch the new Sword and Shield anime episodes, and Ash just spoiled it for people who haven't watched it. And no, it's not in English, all Japanese so far.**

**Ash: Oops! Sorry, anyway. nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs in the fanfiction.**

**Chapter 9-The Prank**

**Dawn's POV**

Today is the day. I'm finally pranking Paul, after many attempts, they've all failed. Luckily, I have Serena's help and I'M NOT GOING TO FAIL! We decided to spill pink paint on him, because I love pink and he hates me, so he'll hate the color pink!

The plan is that, Paul is probably going to try and prank me, so we'll get to him first! He helps his brother every Thursday and I go on a shopping trip every Thursday. So, at the top of the roof at brother's shop, Paul is most likely going to find me and try to get my attention and prank me. So, when he comes out from brother's shop, we're going to spill the paint on him.

How do we get him out of the shop? Well, I'll send him a text saying that I need to tell him something really important and I need to say it in person. I'll tell him, I'm outside his brother's shop, he'll come out and I'll talk for a bit. Since distracting boys is one of my amazing specialties, it'll be easy. He'll tell me to hurry up, and when I'm saying my "important thing", Serena will spill the paint on him, and I'll quickly snap a picture of him, and Paul is officially pranked, and The Miracles win!

I get ready by taking a quick shower and change into something that'll make pranking him more fun. Since I have to distract him for Serena to prank him, I'll wear something fun for him to look at. I change into a black miniskirt and a pink blouse that'll make boys fall on their face. Next, I wore some white wedged sandals that were for May, but I stole them. I let my hair fall down and put two yellow clips bringing it back (**Nana: Basically, her hairstyle in the anime without the beanie.**) I did some makeup, just some water-proof mascara and some foundation. The reason for the water-proof mascara was because I was going to be crying so much. I grabbed my pink purse and left my room so excited.

I said hello to Leaf who was already cooking breakfast, May came down after me and Serena was still getting ready. "Dawn are those my sandals?" May asked, "Maybe…" I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Yesterday was so strange." Said May, "What happened?" I asked, while sitting down. "So, Drew came way early than what I wanted to, and then, he was watching my modelling session!" She said and dropped her head to the table.

"You mean the one for our line?" asked Leaf, "That's never good for him to see." I nodded along, "Somehow Gary got the pictures of me modelling as well, but he hasn't said anything about it, I have a bad feeling about though." Leaf said and she gave us omelets.

"Ooh your famous omelets, thanks Leaf!" May said, "Also Jacques wants him to be his new model," "kill me now…" she said. "Don't worry May!" I exclaimed, "Me and Serena are going to get those nasty Treblemakers, and I'm so excited!"

"Speaking of Serena, where is she?" asked Leaf. Then, Serena came rushing down, she was wearing her disguise. Basically, she was going into Reggie's, who is Paul's brother, shop. She would ask for the bathroom, and he would point to it and Serena would sneak up the roof.

"Sorry guys, I was getting into my disguise." Said Serena as she twirled around. She was wearing a long brown trench coat, a purple scarf, some black boots, and her hair was up in a bun. She wore a white sunhat, and black cat-eye sunglasses.

"Does that look a little too suspicious?" asked May, "I mean, it's pretty good, but it might be too much."

"I guess, do you have anything?" asked Serena.

"I got this," said Leaf, "I happen to have lots of perfect stuff for this." She pulled Serena upstairs and I told May, "I don't want to know why she might have a bunch of stalker stuff." We both giggled and then she was on her phone.

"Aw, look at this picture Brendan sent me," May said, and showed me a picture of him in the sunset, and he texted to May, 'You're my sunset, miss you babe' with kissy faces and hearts. "Aw that's so sweet, May, you're so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend." I said.

"I guess I am," she said and chuckled. But I knew that May was feeling something else for someone else. When I first met May, she always talked about Drew, about how cool he was, and how amazing he was. I could tell she really missed him, so I got her and Ash to go on a blind date to get May out of her Drew depression.

Basically, they dated, broke up, May was in another depression but of Ash, and then we got May to go on another blind date with Brendan, but she already knew Brendan before. And that's where they are now.

Now with my love life, well, I've dated a couple of guys, my childhood friend at one time, who was my longest relationship. My shortest lasted an hour, Conway was a creepy person. Now, who did I like now. It's actually Paul. Which is kind of weird cause I'm pranking him, but there's no way Paul likes me. He keeps on teasing me and calling me Troublesome, it kind of hurts my feelings.

No matter! I have to prank him! Finally, Serena was done, and her outfit was much better, wow, Leaf must be good. We left the house, she went to the decorating store down the street to get the pink paint with some confetti, and I went to the mall to shop.

Of course, my outfit plan was working, I got lots of eyes staring at me, but there's only one pair of eyes that needs to stare at me. Paul, or as I like to call him, 'The Human Ice Cube'.

I did some window shopping, bought some new shoes, and got a blueberry smoothie from the food court. Then I got a text from Serena saying that she got everything and was meeting me behind the smoothie store, which is near Reggie's store.

I saw her, and asked, "Did you get the items?" She gave me a smirk, and said, "Let's paint the ice man."

I saw Paul was in the store, but he looks like he was going to leave. So, we had to act quickly. Serena quickly entered the store and Paul pointed upstairs for the bathroom. She headed up and gave me a voice message saying "I'm in and Paul doesn't suspect a thing. Good luck!"

I figured now was the time to distract him, so I sent him a text. "Paul, I need help, there's something important I have to tell you, but I have to say it in person. Meet me outside your brother's store, I'll be there in 3 minutes. Please come, I need you."

I hid on the side of the store until I got a text from Paul saying, "Fine, hurry up though."

I saw him waiting and now was the perfect time. I was about to see him until another girl got to him. I heard that she asked him for his number. Excuse me?! You're asking my Paul for his number? Back off girl, he is mine! I heard him say, "No, now leave." She begged him, by saying stuff like, "You're my type," and "Come on, don't be a party pooper." Then he was harsh and said, "What part of no you don't understand? Now get out of my sight." You do not want to be like that with Paul, when Paul says no, he means no, you can only use special measures to get what you want with Paul. That's right you bitch, Paul isn't yours, he's mine!

Wait, am I being jealous? Focus Dawn! We'll murder the girl later.

"Hey Paul," I said, "Thank you for coming." I twiddled around with my thumbs trying not to laugh so soon.

"What do you need? I don't have much time," he said.

"You see, I-I," I stuttered. And then I started blushing furiously. "I-I like you!" I said.

THAT WASN'T THE PLAN! ABORT ABORT! Now I'm going to break his heart by pranking him and confessing to him and he'll think I was kidding, and we'll never get married and have 3 kids and a hamster!

"Wait really?" he said, and I could of swore I saw a bit of blush on him.

"I really really like you, for the longest time and I never had the courage to tell you," I said, well that was true.

"Troublesome, I really like you too," he said.

"What? But I thought you've always hated me!" I said, "You call me Troublesome, insult me, do a bunch other stuff," I turned from him and crossed my arms, "It kind of hurts my feelings."

"Because, I've never expressed my feelings before, and it's new for me, and I p-panicked." He said, "I'm s-," "I'm sor-."

"You're sorry?" I said, he nodded, and I gasped, "Oh my god, the great Paul Shinji is apologizing to me!" I laughed and he said, "Troublesome."

"Oh, I should say that," I said, but then the pink paint and with sparkles and confetti fell on him and I started laughing so hard and took a picture of him.

"What did you do Troublesome?" he asked with the meanest glare I've ever seen.

Serena came down and we high-fived each other, "Oh we're pranking you, The Treblemakers are at war with the Miracles and this is only the beginning." I said.

"But, I didn't mean to confess to you before, it was part of the prank that I had something important to tell you, I didn't expect to confess to you though, But everything I said is true, I really like you." I rambled.\

"Huh? Well, whatever, now I need to go home and take a shower." He left and I yelled, "I'll send the picture to you!"

"OMG You confessed to him?!" asked Serena. I nodded and blushed furiously.

"Dawn, this is amazing! I can't wait to tell the girls!" she said, then I decided let's tease her for a bit.

"So, when are you going to admit your love to Ash?" I said, we all knew she's been crushing on Ash for a while, but no one really knows why, Serena has always been really quiet about why.

"What? I don't know…" she said. "I wish I could, but I'm not brave like you, May or Leaf."

"Me? I'm not brave, I was actually so nervous that this prank was going to fail!" I said, "If anything, May and Leaf are so much more braver than us."

We talked for the rest of the way home about what might happen with me and Paul.

Today was so good! I got to finally prank Paul and I confessed to him! Weird how that happened, but it was the best day ever!

**Nana: Yay! More love in the house!**

**May, Ash, Drew, Serena, Dawn, Kenny, Barry, Leaf, Gary, Bonnie, Max, Misty, Brock, Soledad, Harley, and Zoey: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Paul: Guys, I already told you, it's not 2020 yet!**

**Nana: Paul's right guys, we still have a couple more hours, though I will throw a New year's party with you guys.**

**Ash: Let's go to Drew's house! It's the biggest! *Everyone leaves except Nana***

**Nana: Well I hope everyone had a good 2019 and have an amazing 2020! If it's not 2020 quickly make your last reviews in 2019! If it is 2020 where you are and you haven't reviewed, then make your first reviews in 2020! Bye folks!**


	10. A New Turn

**Nana: I AM A MONSTER! I haven't updated in so long; I am terribly sorry. The beginning of January was very busy, school started up, high school drama, and I was in a writer's block so I couldn't think of the next chapter for this fanfiction. I am so sorry.**

**May: Make it up to us! I know, how about 100 cookies!**

**Drew: Let's not bother her, she barely has time to sleep.**

**Nana: No, its fine, school is cancelled today, and I started writing this on Wednesday. Never finished, so I'm gonna try to update a lot today and tomorrow for you guys since you deserve it for me missing out.**

**Barry: WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! SINCE YOU TRICKED US YOU HAVE TO PAY A MILLION DOLLAR FINE IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...**

**Nana: I'm gonna skrt skrt, someone do the disclaimer! *leaves***

**Barry: 2, 1, 0, PAY UP! Huh she left. I'M GONNA GET HER NOW!**

**May: We should probably stop him.**

**Drew: Nah, I would rather do this *pins May to a wall and kisses her***

**May: Mmm?! *kisses back***

**Nana: AW! *takes picture* I don't own Pokémon, or these guys would be making out all the time in the anime!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-A New Turn**

**Dawn's POV**

I cannot believe what I did! I confessed to Paul and pranked him! His face looked happy when I confessed and then he gave me the biggest glare ever! But h-he likes me, he likes me! PAUL, THE HUMAN ICE CUBE LIKES ME! Oh god, what do we do now.

I was walking home with Serena, there was an awkward silence until I broke it, "I can't believe I did that, I admitted it to him!" I said.

"I know, and he confessed to you too! And then, that happened," said Serena.

"I know, I did not imagine me confessing to Paul like that." I exclaimed. We reached our house and saw May reading a magazine, probably the latest issue we modeled for, and Leaf was looking on her phone.

"So, did you guys do it?" asked Leaf. "Well…." I started and poked my fingers together; this was going to be hard.

"Did he get to you before you guys did?" asked May.

"No, we pranked him, it's going to be something he and us will never forget." Serena said.

"Let's see a picture!" exclaimed Leaf and got up from the couch. I got out my phone and showed them the picture of Paul being covered in pink paint that was sparkly. I posed with me giving a winky face and a kissy face combo, May and Leaf looked at the photo and started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, he looks like he hates it!" May said while rolling on the couch.

"And there's another thing…." I said, Leaf and May gave me a confused look and I said, "I-I confessed to him!"

"OH MY GOD DAWN THIS IS AMAZING!" Said Leaf while hugging me, she's like the big momma of the group so we can trust her a lot.

"Leaf's right! What did he say?" May asked, "H-He likes m-me" I muttered, "What was that? I didn't hear you." Said Leaf.

"H-he l-likes m-me" I said raising my voice a bit, they definitely heard it.

"We didn't quite catch that," said Leaf and May giggling, ugh, I am so gonna kill them later.

"PAUL SHINJI LIKES ME!" I yelled loud enough for people to wake up from their naps.

"So, what's gonna happen now with you guys" said Leaf with a smirk.

"Honestly, I want him to take me out on a date, but he's gonna be too much of a coward to ask me" I said while falling on the couch.

"Well now, we have two girls who still need to admit their love to someone..." said May and both of us gave a look to Leaf and Serena.

"NO WAY AM I; LEAF BROOKE GREEN WILL CONFESS TO THE PERVERTED GARY OAK!" Leaf yelled. Yeesh, she doesn't have to be so harsh.

"And I, can't confess to Ash." Said Serena quietly but we all heard her.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's too dense, and every time I look at him, I blush too much he thinks I'm sick, we'll never be together!" Serena cried and fell face flat on one of the other couches where Leaf was sitting. Leaf rubbed her back and whispered something in her ear, but I didn't hear it.

"I-I gotta go," Serena said and ran upstairs. "What was that about?" May asked Leaf.

"I said that if Serena doesn't confess to Ash in the next 3 days, I will call her cousin to deal with her." Said Leaf while winking, "And her cousins can be violent, so that'll be fun!"

Then Sophie came in and asked where Serena was. "Tell her to get down here, I have something important to say." Now that I think about it, Sophie's been gone for a while, I wonder what's going on?

**Paul's POV**

Fuck, Shit, god damn it. I confess to Troublesome, and then she spills paint all over me, how nice. I get home to take a shower while the guys are still inside, one look at me and they all start laughing. When I got back from taking a shower, they were still laughing.

"Oh, shut up, it isn't funny." I said.

"Who did this to you?" Drew asked while wiping a tear.

"Troublesome and Serena." I said.

"What? Those two?" asked Gary, "Ha, I would never think that Dawn and Serena would have the guts to do that."

"She confessed." I said.

"Who?" asked Ash, "Wait was it Serena?" He stood up and said, "You stay away from her!"

"Dude, you actually think that Serena would like Paul." Gary said while standing up to try and restrain Ash.

"Troublesome confessed, and I told her that I liked her as well." I said.

"What? Dawn, huh, interesting..." Drew said while trailing off. "I say we put off the prank war for now, so you guys can get your girls, we can beat them by writing better songs than them"

We all nodded agreeing with Drew. "Now, why was Ash getting so protective of Serena?" asked Drew.

"It's because she's my friend and she shouldn't be hanging around guys like Paul!" Ash said, I swear to god this guy is so dense.

"Sure, and then I'll go rape her in her sleep." I said sarcastically.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Ash said as he tried to tackle me. Gary was still restraining him, even if Ash did get to me, I would knock him out cold in 10 seconds flat.

"I say that Ash has a crush on Serena." Drew snickered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash. Oh god now we have to explain love to the oblivious man.

After about 30 minutes of Gary and Drew explaining love and some other stuff Ash said, "I guess I do like Serena." Finally, this was getting too tiring. Then our manager Danny, who was a 26-year-old man with brown hair and was about 6, 1".

"I have to tell you guys something important." He said, we all nodded listening to wait he had to say.

"First of all, Jimmy is coming back next week, and he will be living with you guys for now." Ash and Gary whooped and high-fived each other. Drew looked confused and asked Danny, "Who's Jimmy?"

"James Kenta, or as everyone calls him as Jimmy, is good friends with Ash and Gary, he's a movie director." Danny explained.

"The reason you don't Jimmy is because while we hanged out a lot, we never got you two to see each so you'll meet him for the very first time." Said Gary.

"And there's something else, you all know my girlfriend, Sophie, right?" he asked, and we all nodded once again, Sophie was a manager like Danny, we just didn't know her very well and we've never met her.

"Well, we were hanging out for the last couple days, and we got drunk one night, and…"

**May's POV**

"First of all, Marina is coming back next week." Sophie said, we all got really excited other than Leaf, Marina is like our big sister! "Um who is Marina?" asked Serena.

"Marina is a model like all of us, except she's a supermodel!" exclaimed Dawn, "She has such skill that she's a supermodel at only 17!"

"The reason you don't know her is because we all met her when we were in Kanto when we met Leaf, so you'll meet her for the first time!" I said.

"Right, now, there's another thing." Sophie said, and we all looked at her, wanting to know the other thing she had to talk about.

"You all know my boyfriend Danny, right?" she asked, we all nodded. He was a manager like her and they met when Sophie was starting out, he was like a mentor to her.

"Well we were hanging out for a couple days which is why I was never here, we got drunk one night and…I got pregnant." She said, "And Danny is the manager of the Treblemakers."

**Treblemakers POV**

"And I got her pregnant." Danny said. "Sophie is also the manager of The Miracles."

**May's POV**

"WHAT?!" we all yelled. "I guess congrats Sophie!" I said and we all hugged her.

"Unfortunately, I can no longer be your manager, as I will have many appointments and the stress will be bad for the pregnancy." She said.

"What? But you're the best manager!" said Leaf.

"Don't worry, my good friend who is also a manager will replace me, she's just as good as me." Said Sophie, I felt tears coming on and I said, "We'll miss you Sophie."

"And I'll miss all of you, you're like family, thank you for all of the amazing times we've had." She said, we all hugged and silently cried.

Sophie first met me while I was at Sinnoh in a school with Dawn and Paul, but it was for singing, no one used instruments. Dawn liked singing but she liked playing the bass and guitar a lot so at the school's winter show where all the students sang songs, me and Dawn played our guitars along, we made a statement saying how we should be able to use instruments when we sang, thus Sophie was in the crowd watching us saying how we had lots of potential and great voices that she wanted us to start a band and her as a manager.

We left the school because we hated and moved to a different music school in Kanto. That's where we met Ash, Leaf, Gary, and Brendan. Paul followed us after staying in Sinnoh for a couple months, I'm guessing he followed us to keep an eye on Dawn. We met Marina at the same time who was an exchange student from Johto, her friend Jimmy was also an exchange student from Johto who joined her. Jimmy used to play guitar and Marina was a piano player, but they ended up not doing that because Jimmy liked movies a lot and Marina loved modeling. We asked Leaf to join and she accepted.

Then we visited Kalos because Sophie told us that she knew an amazing piano player that would make the band perfect, which was Serena. Serena was shy when we met her, and barely talked to us except to Leaf who was more comforting I guess. Of course, we all got closer together and here we are today.

"Wait, the manager of The Treblemakers got you pregnant?" asked Leaf.

"That's right." Said Sophie.

"Quoi?!" said Serena, translating to 'What?!' which we all were thinking.

"I wonder if they know about this." Said Dawn. Then I got a text from Drew, Serena got one from Ash, Leaf got one from Gary, and Dawn got one from Paul all saying the same thing 'Did you know our manager got your manager pregnant. I texted Drew back 'She just told us'.

"Aw, I just realized that Sophie's baby is going to be a little Miracle girl." Said Dawn. We all awed and we decided to help Sophie pack since she was going to be moving to a different city in Unova where she is from. Sophie would be leaving next week after Marina comes to live with us again.

But, I cannot wait to see the baby!

* * *

**Nana: Aw I love babies! Also the reason Sophie is leaving is because I decided for a different character to take her place! But don't worry the person is nice and we'll hear from Sophie.**

**Drew: Do you know how many more chapters of this totureous fanfiction do you have left?**

**Nana: Actually I was going to mention that I would say I would have 15-17 more chapters left, but I have an idea for a sequel coming up for this fanfiction which will be called 'Sing For Us'. There's going to be a whole lot of drama but I probably won't start writing it until after I finish this one (Of course!) and start writing other stories!**

**May: Please review so we get a sequel!**


	11. Let's not go and yell out 'Je l'accuse'

**Nana: Welcome to chapter 11! Now this is a contestshipping story, so May and Drew will be together, it will just happen in later chapters!**

**May: Does anyone have any food? I'm getting hungry.**

**Drew: You're always hungry, how are you not fat by now?**

**May: Grr, I hate you, now I'm hangry!**

**Nana: Um, there's crepes in the fridge.**

**May: Ooh, I'll take those, au revoir!**

**Nana: Disclaimer please? **

**Drew: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon and her stories suck.**

**Nana: HEY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Let's not go and yell out 'Je l'accuse!'**

**May's POV**

It's been a week since Sophie told us she was leaving and she was pregnant. She was leaving after Marina came and today Marina is coming and Sophie is leaving in the next two days. So today to celebrate Marina coming back, we're inviting the Treblemakers including Brendan for a party at the beach! It's November right now, but it gets really warm throughout the year in Nimbasa City, so it's good to have a beach party now!

Drew also texted me saying that Jimmy was coming back, so Drew will get to meet Jimmy as well as Marina. And Serena will get to meet Jimmy and Marina, I've already met both of course.

All of us got ready by getting on our swimsuits, packing our beach bags, and getting clothes over our swimsuits. I wore a blood red bikini, with a white sundress with blue flowers over it. I wore white flip-flops with red roses on it, a straw beach hat with a red ribbon around it, and some cat-eye sunglasses. In my bag I brought, money, phone, phone charger, some magazines to read while tanning, tanning oil, sunscreen, extra clothes, towels, a hairbrush, and my favorite volleyball.

Leaf, Serena and Dawn brought similar stuff. Leaf was wearing a black towel dress over her swimsuit with a black cap on her head and white sunglasses, Serena was wearing a white & black polka dot button-front romper with black sunglasses that were round, and Dawn was wearing a baby pink sundress with white swirls on it and pink sunglasses.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

"Sophie is picking up Marina and Jimmy from the airport with Danny, she said that we'll meet them there."

Leaf said, "Speaking of that, we should get going so we won't be late." We all headed to Leaf's car, and started driving to the beach which was a 30-minute drive.

"So, Dawn, are you gonna impress Paul with your new swimsuit?" I teased to Dawn.

"S-Shut u-up May!" Dawn said, "But I think we all know that someone is going to be drooling all over you."

"Brendan?" I asked while blushing a bit at the thought that Brendan would be seeing me in a bikini.

"No, Drew!" Dawn said.

"What D-Drew? We're just f-friends!" I said. But why do I have this urge to be more than friends with him. No May! You're with Brendan, and he's a good boyfriend. He likes you and I like him, Drew is out of the picture…like how I was. Oh, my god, what if he has a girlfriend! No May! If he does, then you're happy for him, happy for him….

"May, it's so obvious, he likes you!" said Serena.

"Didn't you like him before?" asked Leaf.

"Well…a bit, but it was a silly childhood crush, it's natural with all guys who are your childhood friend!" I said, trying to come up with an excuse.

Serena nodded in agreement, "That's true." She mumbled.

"Wait, has that happened to you?" I asked Serena, she doesn't talk much about her past, so this ought to be good!

"I guess I should tell you guys now." Serena said. She took a deep breath and started her story, "So, this one time my mom sent me to a camp in Kanto to try and get closer to people since there wasn't one in Kalos. But of course, being the very shy girl I was, I didn't want to go, my mom forced me too, but she was right I had a great time."

"I know that camp! Me, Ash and Gary all went there every year until I met May and Dawn." Leaf said.

"I know, I saw you guys there, anyway. It was the last day where our parents would pick us up, and I was excited to get home. Our last activity for the day was a nature walk through the forest. I got distracted by looking at flowers that the group was way ahead of me heading back to camp!" Serena said.

"Oh no! What happened?" asked Dawn.

"I got a big panic attack and was running through the forest trying to find the camp, I ended running so fast that I fell and hurt my knee pretty bad. I couldn't get up, so I called for help, and then this boy out of the bushes came and saw me. He gave me a handkerchief to put on my knee, he helped me up and took me back to camp where my mom was." Serena said.

We all awed. "So you had a bit of a crush on him?" Dawn asked.

Serena nodded while blushing and then I asked, "Did you get his name?".

"I-It was Ash!" she said. We all looked shocked.

"Oh my god, that is so cute!" We all said.

"But how come you didn't tell him your feelings sooner?" asked Dawn.

"Well when I saw him again he was dating May, they looked so happy, I didn't want to ruin that for May." Serena admitted. Oh my god, I had no idea.

"Serena, I would've been happy for you that you liked Ash. And I would have helped you, because both me and Ash knew that we were happy but we could have been happier, just not with each other." I said, "That was one of the reasons we broke up, I kind of knew that you had feelings for Ash and Ash had some feelings for you."

"Y-You think he really l-likes m-me?" Serena stuttered. Is she dense?

"Yes, Ash is protective of you, caring, and he compliments you way more often than he compliments the rest of us, and of course we're not jealous!" said Dawn.

"We're here!" said Leaf, we got out of the car to see Sophie, Marina, Jimmy, Danny, Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary already all there.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled. Me, Leaf and Dawn went up and hugged Marina. "It's been way too long!" She exclaimed. "Nice to see you again Jimmy!" Leaf said and Jimmy gave a wave to all of us.

"Marina and Jimmy, this is Serena, our piano player." Dawn introduced.

"I've heard awesome things about you from Leaf!" Marina said and took Serena's hands together with her hands.

"I've heard great stuff about you as well." Serena said, "Tu es trés belle!"

"Um what did she say? I don't know French." Marina said.

"'You are very beautiful,' that's what Serena said." Drew said.

"I never knew you know French." I said while turning to Drew who was lounging on a chair.

"There's lots of stuff you don't know about me." He said while flicking his hair. I think that's a new habit of his. I noticed that no one had yet changed into their swimsuits so Leaf started out by taking off her towel dress and we saw her wearing a mint green bikini top with a black and white striped underwear. And we all saw Gary mouth drop to the ground. Marina was next taking off her lavender sundress, wearing one-piece swimsuit that was orchid with a purple skirt around it. I took a note that Jimmy had a bit of blush. Serena was wearing a tankini, the top was black and tied up at the front, the bottom was also black. Ash's eyes looked at her and they bulged showing his chocolate brown eyes with a glimmer in them. Aw! Dawn took off her dress showing a swimsuit like Leaf's except it was a pink top. I took off mine, showing off my red bikini. Sophie was wearing a one-piece that was black while Danny was wearing black swimming shorts. Paul was wearing a plum color swimming shorts. Ash was wearing black swimming shorts with a red stripe down the ends. Gary was wearing black swimming shorts with a navy-blue line down the ends as well. Jimmy was wearing black swimming shorts with a yellow stripe down the end as well. Drew was wearing purple swimming shorts, with a black stripe from the top to the bottom. I could see his 6-pack, he must have been working out, it's very effective. May, stop drooling all over him! Did he notice? Phew he didn't.

Me and Dawn helped each other put tanning oil and sunscreen on, and worked on our tans. Dawn was relaxing while I pulled out one of my magazines. Leaf and Marina were already in the water. Paul was relaxing as well as Drew. Jimmy and Gary went to get all of us some drinks, and Serena and Ash were sitting together on the sand talking. I looked around and realized that someone was missing. Brendan! Where was he?

I looked at Drew and Paul and asked, "Does anyone know where Brendan is?" Drew and Paul shook their heads and I decided to call him up.

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed his number. "Hello?" I heard.

"Brendan. It's May." I said.

"Oh, what's going on?" Brendan asked, this guy is being oblivious! I texted him 3 days ago about going to the beach and he said that he would definitely be there!

"Did you forget about all of us going to the beach today to see Marina and Jimmy?" I asked.

"O-Oh. I forget to tell you. There was a last-minute DJ practice, and this one is really important to do if I want to be around the big guns. I'm sorry." He said.

"I-It's fine, just tell me earlier next time. And I know that our schedules clash a lot, but we haven't seen in each other in a while and I miss you. So, let's try to make time for each other, okay?" I said.

"I-I'll try. I gotta go, bye-bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and ended the call feeling sad.

"May. Are you alright?" Dawn asked. I sighed and said, "Brendan isn't coming, apparently he has some last-minute DJ practice and it's really important to him." Then I muttered, "Apparently more important than his girlfriend."

"Oh May." Dawn said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I like Brendan, a lot. I just wish he was a better boyfriend and try to make time for us." I said, "I feel kind of lonely without him."

"I don't know, this seems suspicious." Leaf came to us and told us that.

"What? You think Brendan is cheating on me?" I said.

"Well, I think it's a possibility Brendan is cheating on you." Leaf said.

"Brendan would never do that! He promised that he would never ever break my heart." I yelled for everyone to look at me. Serena came up to us and calmed me down. "May calm down."

She looked at Leaf who had her arms crossed and then she looked at me where I dropped my head to look at the sand in between my toes. "Okay, Leaf we shouldn't be accusing people of doing something we know that they wouldn't do something." Serena said and Leaf looked down with guilt. "I-I just don't want anyone to hurt my friends." Leaf said, "And I guess I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Leaf. I just was feeling sad that Brendan isn't spending enough time with me that I got mad when you said that there was a possibility he was cheating on me." I said.

"And I'm sorry I said that there was a possibility. I know that your relationship with Brendan is very special to you." Leaf said, "Accept my apology?" and took out her hand. "Apology accepted." I said.

We both smiled and shook our hands. "Now then, let's not go around yelling 'Je l'accuse!' ever again, okay?" Serena said. That translated to 'I accuse him!" I took everyone's hands and pulled them into the water. Drew and Ash went to join us. Gary and Jimmy came back with all of our drinks. But none of us got out.

"Ah come on! We decide to be gentlemen and get drinks for the ladies and they don't come getting it." Jimmy whined.

"Those girls are a tough group to crack, they've changed quite a bit. Come on let's join them!" Gary said and went into the water with us. We were having lots of fun! I just hope that Brendan isn't cheating on me.

** Brendan's POV (In 3rd person!)**

Brendan set his phone back on the nightstand and turned to the person who was next in bed with him. She was a woman who had a perfect figure, long black hair that was sleek. Big chocolate brown eyes, that showed innocence. "Brendan, who was that?" she asked.

"T-That was my sister, she wanted to spend more time with me, but really all my nice time is being with you." Brendan said, kissing the top of the woman's forehead.

"Now. Where were we?" she asked and pulled Brendan down into the bed with her and under the sheets.

* * *

**Nana: So now all of you viewers know someone isn't being faithful! Except the characters in the story of course. **

**May: Who else other than Leaf is suspicious? Nana: You'll learn that Drew doesn't exactly like Brendan. Leaf is being suspicious; Serena is also a bit suspicious but is hiding it. Paul doesn't really care; Marina doesn't know yet including Jimmy. Ash cares about May's welfare so he would care if Brendan was cheating or not. And Gary is too busy drooling all over Leaf. **

**Drew: Your chapter seem very confusing in time. **

**Nana: Well here's the plan for the next chapters. Next chapter is continuing the beach party with some love happening, Sophie leaving and meeting the new manager. The chapter after that is Leaf and Gary's date. **

**May: What about me and Drew writing songs?**

** Nana: I honestly find that kind of boring, I might do a little bit of them practicing, but the songwriting will really only get to see is of the other Miracle girls. I gotta go more homework to do. Ugh I hate school! *leaves* **

**May: Oh, anyway, review folks! I think Nana would really appreciate some nice feedback after having such a stressful time from school. She experienced some drama happening and needs some relaxation so some really nice review would make her happy!**


	12. Game On!

**Nana: New chapter yeah!**

**Drew: You aren't looking depressed.**

**Nana: Well school was cancelled yesterday so I got to work on this, and I just feel great today!**

**May: Me too!**

**Nana: I got some really nice inspiration from a fanfiction I read the other day called 'Divine Diva' by Imitation Eve. It's a really great story so I would suggest reading it! Just so you know it is Pokémon, there is Oldrival, Quest, Ikari, Poke, and Contestshipping in there. However, the beginning is more Belleshipping (DrewXDawn), so Contest and Ikarishippers don't get very angry and frustrated in the beginning like I did.**

**Nana: Also, I know I ask my people to review a lot, and I'm not begging people to review because I want clout or I'm bragging. This is my first fanfiction, and I really think I'm not doing the best job, so some nice but constructive criticism would be really great.**

**May: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any of the songs!**

**Nana: And I'm changing it in to 3****rd**** Person POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Game On!**

After May and her friends were swimming, they eventually got hungry so May and Drew volunteered to get food for everyone.

"Let's see, Leaf wants a Nimbasa salad, Gary wants the Kanto Steak, Jimmy and Marina want the Goldenrod Cheesecake, Dawn wants the Sinnoh Salmon, Paul wants some Unova Taters, Ash wants a Pallet Cheeseburger, Serena wants Lumiose Galettes, and Sophie and Danny already ate." Said May listing off the foods everyone wanted, "What about you?" May asked.

"I'll have the curry, what about you?" Drew asked though he already knew the answer.

_Knowing May, I'm pretty sure she'll take the-_

"I'm gonna have the LaRousse Ramen!" May exclaimed already drooling at the sound of ramen. Her favorite food.

_Bingo, May can never get tired of ramen, then again, she can never get tired of food. It's…kind of cute. Wait. Drew shut up! She has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she can snuggle, embrace, love, kiss with, how I wish that was me!_

The food came in bags where they could take it back to the beach.

"Finally!" Ash yelled, "I've been starving!"

"You're always hungry Ash." Jimmy said while shrugging his shoulders.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that May would be a female Ash." Marina said and giggled.

May blushed and said, "I'M NOT A FEMALE ASH!" "Unlike Ash, I'm not dense and I happen to have fast metabolism."

"Excuses and excuses June." Drew said while giving everyone their respective foods.

"It's May!" May said while gritting her teeth. She humped and broke her chopsticks to eat her ramen with them.

After about 10 minutes of eating, Gary whispered in Drew's ear and Drew nodded.

"Hey guys, how about we play a little game?" Gary said.

"Just what kind of game?" asked Leaf.

"The one where I win again and you lose to my irresistible charms." Gary said with a flirty smirk.

"Never in a million years!" Leaf said standing up to make a point out.

"What kind of game Gary?" Dawn asked.

"How about we play a game of volleyball?" Gary said. Leaf and May immediately beamed, Dawn and Serena groaned and Marina got excited.

"Last time we played Ash spiked the ball into my face and he broke my nose!" Dawn said.

"And I don't do sports! You aren't ruining this beautiful face either." Serena said covering up her face and turning away.

"Come on Serena please!" Ash said while clasping Serena's hands and gave her a puppy-dog face.

Serena immediately blushed and thought _If anyone took my pulse right now it would feel just like a sledgehammer! Ooh is that a new idea for a song? Je suis trés intelligente!_

Meanwhile, everyone else looked shocked at Ash's new behavior.

"Last time I saw him act like that he was begging May to take him to the new hot dog stand with a two-hour line wait." Jimmy whispered to Drew and Drew just simply nodded his face.

"Fine, but if I get hit with a ball, there may be a murder, and I'm warning you!" Serena said pointing her finger at Ash and Ash nodded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Leaf asked Dawn.

"I think Ash wants to spend time with Serena which is why he begged her, we haven't seen since May and Ash were dating!" Dawn said.

"Exactly why we need get them together!" Leaf said, "Let's ask Marina and May to help us!"

No else heard their plan and they told May and Marina.

"Great idea!" May said, "Then we can get Marina and Jimmy together!"

Marina then flinched at what May said, and then she corrected her, "You can't, Jimmy has a girlfriend." Marina dropped her head in sadness.

"But it's fine, I'm seeing someone else." Marina said.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Paul asked.

"Nothing Paulie!" Dawn said, "And I'm not playing!"

Paul gave a glaring look at Dawn that made Dawn give in. "F-Fine I'll play, but only because I don't want to get Paul angry." Dawn said and shuddered.

"Let's also have a bet, losers will be slaves to the winners for an entire day! And the winners will choose their slave." Drew said.

"Game on Hayden!" May said while pumping her fist in the air.

"Alright, let's pick two captains who will choose the people to play with them!" Ash said.

Leaf and Drew raised their hands to be captains first and everyone else agreed with them.

"Ladies first." Drew said while bowing.

"Thank you, I pick…" Leaf said while putting her hand on her chin to think. _I would usually pick May because we work really well together during volleyball, though I would like to see May's reaction if I didn't pick her, and we need to see what kind of thing Drew has for May._

"I pick…" Leaf said, _I'm so gonna regret this_. "Gary."

May's jaw dropped to the ground, Gary who was standing next to her pushed it up and went over to leaf and hung his arm around Leaf.

"I so wanted to beat you, but I think this can work purrfect my little kitty." Gary whispered seductively in Leaf ear.

She stepped on his foot, and looked at Drew to pick his player.

"I pick May." Drew said. May look happy and high-fived Drew.

"I'm gonna beat you and that's for not picking me! Your volleyball buddy!" May said at Leaf while Leaf shrugged.

Dawn, Serena, and Marina all looked at each other knowing what Leaf's plan was.

"I pick Marina." Leaf said, Marina came pushed Gary off to the side who rebounded after Leaf stepped on his foot and Marina hugged Leaf instead.

"Hey!" Gary complained while Marina stuck her tongue out. "You aren't touching Leaf pervert!" Marina said.

"Jimmy, you're up." Drew said.

After 3 minutes of choosing, these were the teams.

Drew's Team (Flygon Appeal)

Drew

May

Jimmy

Dawn

Paul

Leaf's Team (Misty Leaves) **Nana: These team names are sooo random but I love volleyball!**

Leaf

Gary

Marina

Ash

Serena

"Okay, I'll be the referee, Misty Leaves will serve first." Danny said.

Leaf was serving the ball first and did an overhand serve. Drew hit the ball by doing a bump, Dawn did a set, and the ball went over the net. Serena spiked the ball back, and Jimmy bumped it over. Ash tried to get the ball but failed.

"Point to Flygon Appeal." Danny said and pointed to Drew's team which cheered.

May served the ball which no one was able to get a hit, which was an ace in volleyball terms.

Drew looked in shock at May while May winked and said, "For those of you who don't know, me and Leaf did volleyball for a bit while in Kanto. And this serve is called May's Surprise Serve. Such a surprise, right?"

Drew said, "Impressive." May blushed and turned away.

_WHY AM I BLUSHING?! I don't like him, why does this have to happen to me. _

Marina whispered to Leaf "Is she sure that she doesn't like Drew?"

Leaf whispered back, "I'm not so sure anymore."

They all continued playing and then they were tied 24-24. The first to 25 wins.

It was Flygon Appeal's serve and Dawn was serving, unlike Leaf and May. Dawn wasn't the sporty type, though she could hit a ball pretty well, she did an underhand serve and made it over.

Gary spiked it over. Jimmy bumped it to Paul, Paul was the setter so he did a set. And May spiked the ball over hitting Gary in the face.

"Oops!" May said. Leaf quickly bumped the ball over and none of Flygon Appeal could hit it.

"Yes, we won!" Ash said. Misty Leaves were happy except Gary, who was glaring at May.

"Gary, that's enough." Said Drew and wrapped his arm around May and May started blushing again. _Why am I acting like this? I don't like him, do I? No! That was back then, I have Brendan now!_

"But Drew, she hit my handsome face!" Gary complained.

"Your face was never handsome in the first place." Leaf said.

"Damn! She burned you hard dude!" Jimmy said.

"Alright, alright. Winners pick your slaves." Drew said.

"I pick Jimmy." Leaf said.

"I pick Dawn" Marina said.

"I pick Paul!" Ash said. While everyone looked at him with shock.

"Why did you pick Paul of all people?" Dawn asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you guys to find out in the future." Ash said while crossing his arms.

"I pick Drew, there's something I need him to do for me." Serena said.

"Great, I wanted May anyway." Gary said dangerously.

"Eep! I'm scared, protect me Drew!" May said while hiding behind Drew.

"How about no?" Drew said and step-sided.

"You're going to leave me with the perverted-playboy who wants to kill me?" May asked. Drew simply shrugged and May yelled "What kind of friend are you?!".

Everyone packed up and left the beach.

Leaf said while driving back. "Who knew the beach would be so inspirational? I got lots of ideas for new songs! And I think I have the final touch for my new song."

"You mean it's almost done?" Dawn said.

"Yep! All of you will play your instruments but I'll be singing the entire song. I want to practice up tomorrow." Leaf said.

"You can't. You have your date with Gary" Serena said.

"No! I'm so going to fake sick!" Leaf said.

"We're not in middle school Leaf!" May said. "Come on give him a chance. I don't I've ever seen anyone this determined for you."

"Ugh fine, but I'm not going to enjoy myself!" Leaf said.

* * *

**Nana: So, Chapter 13 is Gary and Leaf's date. Chapter 14 is The Miracles practicing their songs in front of their new manager. Chapter 15 is when the slaves do their work for the winners.**

**May: Gary isn't going to kill me, is he?**

**Gary: Nah, I would rather have her in bed with me *****smirks seductively at May*******

**Drew: No, you will not. *****wraps arm around May protectively*. May. Is. Mine.**

**May: Um review and you might get to see me live?**


	13. Look At Her Hazel Eyes

**Nana: OH MY GOD GUYS WE'VE REACHED 1000 VIEWS ON THIS!**

**May: YAY!**

**Nana: Wow, okay, this is certainly a surprise, thank you everyone so much!**

**May: Let's celebrate!**

**Drew: Do we have to?**

**Nana: YES! You are a very important character in this story. Which reminds before I forget, this story is going to also have two spinoffs. I won't explain much about them except that the 1****st**** spinoff takes place in between Sing for Me and the sequel Sing For Us and the 2****nd**** spinoff takes place after Sing For Us.**

**May: Are the spinoffs weddings?**

**Nana: No, they aren't weddings cause I can't really imagine these spinoffs weddings, these spinoffs are ideas I had for the fanfiction but don't have a place to put them in, so they get a second chance! DISCLAIMER NOW SO WE CAN CELEBRATE 1000 VIEWS.**

**May: NANAABOUALAIWA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! There, happy? Let's go!**

**Drew: Arceus, there was no need for yelling! And she doesn't own any songs used in the fanfiction. Like **_**Look At her Now**_** by Selena Gomez used in this chapter.**

**Nana and May: I LOVE HER NEW SONGS!**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Look at Her Hazel Eyes**

**Leaf's POV (It's back to this!)**

I woke up to my alarm, I stretched my arms out and yawned then I realized. Oh god I have a date with my crush that is a perverted play-boy. Also, that Sophie was leaving tomorrow, Marina looks depressed, probably because Jimmy has a girlfriend and she doesn't like who she is with right now as much as she likes Jimmy. Dawn is happy because she pranked Paul and confessed to him, and Serena is afraid of confessing to Ash. Oh, and May is really happy to see Drew again. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy! They definitely have feelings for each other, May doesn't want to admit it cause she is with Brendan, and Drew thinks he has no chance with Brendan in the way.

Speaking of Brendan, I just can't help but have this bad feeling about this. Like he might cheat on May! Maybe, I'm being too overprotective of May, I don't want any of my friends to get hurt, I think I need some advice. I can't really ask any of the other girls since we will probably argue about it, Ash is too dense about love, Paul doesn't give a shit unless it's about Dawn. Jimmy just got back and is probably jet-lagged too much, I can't really tell Drew since that would most likely get him riled up, so my only option is.

Gary.

I mean, it's not a bad idea, Gary does know stuff about guys, and he is the only good option that I have. And especially the fact that he is the hottest guy I've ever known!

Eh?! No Leaf! Don't think about Gary like that! He hurt you once, and he will hurt you again.

See, the thing is that when we were younger I had the biggest crush on Gary, at the time we wasn't a player. He was sweet, kind, caring, and pretty cute actually. Then on day, I told how I felt about him, and he rejected me hard. His exact words were 'Psh, why would I like you? You may be my friend by you aren't exactly great girlfriend material. And I've seen way more prettier girls than you.'

I couldn't believe he said that! I got so mad and so disappointed because what Gary said was right. There were way more amazing girls than me, I knew Gary could never love me. Then I met May and Dawn, they comforted me so much, I wanted to be their friends and just get away from Gary. I missed him for a while, then I forgot everything about him.

But of course, we had to go back to Kanto so May could see Ash. They were long distancing at the time and May really wanted to see him. I mean I was happy to see Ash again, but I didn't exactly feel the same with seeing Gary. I was forced to see him again, and I saw him making out with another girl, another girl! I immediately could feel the hot tears and I had to choke them up. Gary introduced the girl as Audrey who was his new girlfriend. She was blond, had hazel eyes, and was curvy. She was perfect in every way. Then after a week, Gary broke up with her, and dated another girl who was way more of a bitch. And it just kept on going on like that. I assumed that at first, he was pretending to be a player, then Ash and Jimmy told us that after I left, he became like this.

I was confused on how he became like this, and I'm still confused. But I don't give a shit about Gary's love life. Well, okay that is a lie, I do care about who Gary is dating, what she is like, and how much attention he pays to the girl. It's so annoying! I wish that Gary would stop being a dumbass and start dating me!

"Wait really?!" said Dawn as she peeked through my door.

"Oh no…. you heard me…." I said and sighed.

"OMG, MAY, SERENA, MARINA COME HERE NOW!" Dawn yelled as I hid under my sheets.

"Dawn…it's too early for this." Said May rubbing her eyes as she came into my room, she was wearing a red tank top, red shorts and a red bandana made up into a headband.

"Is something wrong?" asked Marina who was wearing striped pajama pants and a dark purple crop top shirt.

"Well…." I said while hiding.

"Mmmm, Je suis trés fatigueé." Said Serena, "What's going on?"

"Well, I woke up earlier than usual which is a first. Then I heard talking from Leaf's room, which I assumed she was talking to herself." Explained Dawn and then I hid myself even further to hid the blush creeping up my face, "And then I heard something that Leaf would never say!"

"What?" asked Marina while May and Serena gave questioning looks at Dawn.

"She said, But I don't give a shit about Gary's love life. Well, okay that is a lie, I do care about who Gary is dating, what she is like, and how much attention he pays to the girl. It's so annoying! I wish that Gary would stop being a dumbass and start dating me!" Dawn said.

Marina, May and Serena all were shocked and then started giggling.

"LEAF LIKES GARY!" yelled Marina. "I KNEW IT!" said May while jumping on the bed and Serena nodding along.

Then after lots of yelling and squeals of happiness Serena asks me, "Wait if you like Gary so much, why don't you tell him?"

"That's the thing, I like him so much, I don't want to get hurt, like last time." I said.

Marina put her hand on my shoulder as I felt tears about to come.

"What happened?" asked Serena. She still didn't know what happened. I felt too sad to tell so Marina told her everything.

"That bastard!" Serena yelled and stood up.

"Woahhhhh, language Serena, and it's a surprise that I'm saying this instead of you." May said.

"But he is! Leaf doesn't deserve this! She deserves someone who is kind, caring, someone who wouldn't leave her for some different women!" Serena said, "Gary isn't that person, I see that he is caring to those close to him, but I don't think he can prove anything again to Leaf."

"Serena, you're kind of ruining Leaf's heart." May said.

"No." I said, with a look of determination on my face and a confident voice. "Serena is right. Gary doesn't deserve me, I'm too good for him. He is going to never see these hazel eyes cry."

May and Dawn looked at each with concerned looks, while Serena looks happy for me. Marina gave me a look saying, 'are you sure?'. While I gave a determined look back.

"I'm going to make this date something Gary Oak will never forget!" I said.

"Wait, you said, 'He is going to never see these hazel eyes cry.'." said May.

I gasped and said, "I just got the perfect idea for a song!"

"Hm, I got something too!" said May. "I'm free today, since me and Drew aren't practicing our songs yet, we have some great ideas, so Leaf, me and you can brainstorm some stuff."

"I would help, but I'm already helping Dawn with her song, not to mention we have to work on the music videos as well, we need a director." Serena said.

"I know! Jimmy can direct the videos, he's super talented at that stuff! He is super creative!" Marina said.

"It's settled then, Marina you get Jimmy to help us. Leaf and May work on Leaf's new song and her other song, I'll quickly tell Sophie what's happening." Dawn said and left.

"I'll take a shower and get changed, we'll meet in the studio." May said and left as well.

"Au revoir!" said Serena as she left.

"Are you sure you want to do this to Gary? I don't think it's the best idea." Marina said.

"Marina, no offense, but you don't really understand what's going on." I said while getting out of the bed. "Gary has caused me so pain, it's time for me to get my revenge."

"I do understand! I love Jimmy so much! And I was too afraid to tell him how I feel and he got someone else before I could say anything." Marina said and held my hand.

"I don't want you to feel this way again Leaf, maybe this time Gary won't be so harsh. Ash has told me that in his sleep he mutters your name, he's always looking at your social media and whispering 'She is so goddamn beautiful, why can't I tell her how I truly feel?'. Why can't you tell him everything you feel?" Marina rambled on.

"Wait, Gary really said that about me?" I asked, those words that Marina said, were the only words that stuck to me.

"You know Ash doesn't lie." Marina said. "Come on, give him another chance."

"I-I'll s-see, but don't expect me to come into this house after this date I have with him yelling Gary just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" I said and went to take a shower.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Leaf got changed into grey sweatpants, with a mint green short sleeve shirt and a green cardigan. She headed downstairs to their recording studio where Leaf was going to record her finished song _Look at Her now_. She had noticed that her written songs were directed at someone, but she ignored it, like how she usually ignored him.

Leaf got to the studio to see May setting it up.

"Hiya Leaf! Ready to record?" May asked.

"Yep, let me just warm up, and I had a great idea for the music video." Leaf said.

While Leaf was warming up her voice May thought about how the plan was going to go. _Okay, so Leaf will record her song and I'll set up the camera to record herself singing. You know, for future purposes. We'll have Jimmy direct the video and we'll release the recording out!_

"I'm ready! Has Marina said anything about Jimmy directing our music videos?" Leaf asked.

"She told me before you came, she said that Jimmy would love to direct our videos!" May said.

"That's great! Now let's record." Leaf said.

May nodded and got Leaf into the room. Leaf put on the headphones and started relaxing for the song to start. The headphones were sound-proof so Leaf could only hear the music coming into her ears, and the room was sound-proof as well, to make sure no one disturbed the singer in their comfort space.

May started the song as Leaf closed her eyes and sang.

_Song Lyrics are italicized! Look at Her Now. I don't own the lyrics._

_They fell in love one summer_

_A little too wild for each other  
Shiny 'til it wasn't  
Feels good 'til it doesn't  
It was her first real lover  
His too 'til he had another  
Oh, God, when she found out  
Trust levels went way down_

_Of course, she was sad  
But now she's glad she dodged a bullet (Mm)  
Took a few years to soak up the tears  
But look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm_

_Wow, look at her now  
Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm  
Look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm  
Wow, look at her now  
Wow, look at her now_

_Fast nights that got him  
That new life was his problem  
Not saying she was perfect  
Still regrets that moment  
Like that night  
Wasn't wrong, wasn't right, yeah  
What a thing to be human (What a thing to be human)  
Made her more of woman (Made her more of a woman)_

_Of course she was sad_

_But now she's glad she dodged a bullet (Mm)_

_Took a few years to soak up the tears_

_But look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm_

_Look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm_

_Wow, look at her now (Look at her now)_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm_

_Look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm-mm, mm-mm-mm, mm-mm_

_Wow, look at her now_

_(Ah)_

_Wow, look at her now (Look at her now)  
(Look at her now)  
Wow, look at her now_

_She knows she'll find love (She knows)  
Only if she wants it  
She knows she'll find love (She knows)  
She knows she'll find love (She knows)  
Only if she wants it  
She knows she'll find love (She knows)  
On the up from the way down  
Look at her now, watch her go_

_Mm-mm, look at her now, mm-mm (Oh)  
She knows she'll find love (She knows she will)  
Only if she wants it  
She knows she'll find love  
Look at her now, yeah (Look at her now)  
She knows she'll find love (She knows she will)  
Only if she wants it  
She knows she'll find love  
Wow, look at her now_

While Leaf was singing the song May realized how amazing Leaf's voice was. It was perfect, soft and gentle.

"Isn't Leaf amazing?" said someone in the shadows. Leaf was too caught up in the song with her eyes closed she didn't ever see or know what happened outside the room.

"Who's there?" May said as she grabbed one of the stands for music that May used for playing guitar, "I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it, you've been warned!"

"Relax little Red, it's me." Said Gary as he came out. Gary called May 'Little Red' because of how tall Gary was and the short May was, and because her favorite color is red.

"What are you doing here?" May asked with her hands on her hip.

"I came to see my favorite Miracle Girl, oh sorry May you're one of my favorites too." Said Gary with a wink.

"Cut the playboy act Gary, I don't fall for _that._" May said.

"Okay fine, I wanted to see Leaf, and get some a-advice." Gary said while stuttering.

"Really," May said as she put the stand down. "What do need?"

"I'm going to ask Leaf to be my girlfriend, but I can't ask her straight out, what should I do before I ask her?" Gary asked.

"How about being less of an ass and a player?" May said harshly.

"Ouch, okay I deserve that." Gary said, "I know I haven't been the best person to Leaf. But how can I be better to her?"

"Well, stop dating other girls to hide your feelings!" May said, "Leaf is hurt from you, you've caused her so much pain." "You rejected her hard, it's not going to be easy to get her back Gary, she isn't going to be the easiest girl to get."

"I know, and I'm going to do everything I can to get her, even if it means until she is ready, I'll wait as long as it takes." Gary said. When May heard that, she squealed on the inside. _AW! Gary isn't such a bad guy, under that playboy act he really is a caring and sweet guy._

"That really is sweet Gary, once Leaf is ready to date you, she will be the luckiest girl in the universe. Be yourself, not the player. Your true self, that is kind, caring, sweet, over protective, and will do anything for the people they love." May said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I am pretty great under my act, am I?" Gary said and chuckled while May giggled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you like Leaf?" May asked.

"Well, she is the most determined, fierce, beautiful, sexy, kindest girl, no woman, I've ever met. Her eyes are the most gorgeous color I've ever seen, the hazel reminds me of Oak trees, which is funny because of my last name. She is stunning." Gary said.

"Tell her that." May said, "Tell her the best things about her, she will love that."

"Thank you May, for everything." Gary said.

"You're welcome, good luck." May said, "And if you try anything, you will have 4 violent girls banging on your bedroom door."

Gary chuckled and said, "I don't plan on doing that unless she asks me, I will see you later May, and don't tell Leaf I was here."

May waved bye and quickly went back to Leaf singing before she finished.

"Leaf that was amazing, your voice is awesome!" May said.

"Heh, thanks May, and I know what I am going to call my new song!" Leaf said.

"What?" May asked.

"Behind These Hazel Eyes." Leaf said.

_Gary, I wish you loads of luck tonight, you're going to need it!_ May thought to herself.

_Gary Oak, you are getting a night you will never forget, prepare to be hit hard._

* * *

**Nana: OKAY I HAVE A BIG ANNOUCEMENT!**

**May: What, what? Is it ramen?**

**Drew: Stop thinking about food! *mutters* May should be thinking of me.**

**Nana: It's not ramen. So I've decided, I'm going to try and update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. So I can't update 9-4 on Saturday and 11-5 on Sunday because of robotics. And Friday because of school, I'm going to try and do this so I can finish the fanfiction sometime around the end of March or beginning of April depending on what happens.**

**May: Oh, that's not as great as ramen though…but yay!**

**Nana: Also did anyone notice that for the chapter name I mushed the names of Look At her Now and Behind these Hazel Eyes? Look At her Hazel Eyes. I don't even know if Leaf has hazel eyes, but let's just pretend she does, and as always...****REVIEW MY PEOPLE!**


	14. The Date

**Nana: Wow, so this year has been interesting. I mean, WWIII crap happening, Australia burning (Poor Koalas and Kangaroos!), coronavirus (Everyone stay calm and do not be racist around Chinese! Stay safe and healthy!). And KOBE DYING IT'S JUST TOO SAD D:**

**May: Don't forget about Mr. Peanut!**

**Drew: Mr. Peanut?**

**Nana: Oh yeah, apparently in an ad Mr. Peanut died and he was reborn as Baby Nut in a Super Bowl Ad! But yeah, I said at the end of 2019, let's make 2020 a great year. Well, let's try and do that, cause I think we all could use something good right now. Disclaimer before I start crying! Too late *crys***

**Drew: ****nanaaboualaiwa doesn't own anything, ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-The Date**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Leaf was recording, she just couldn't help but have this feeling something happened, and it kept on bugging. _Eh, it's probably just me getting all jittery for my revenge! Why am I doing this? Because Gary deserves after what he has done to me! I never ever ever will be with that scumbag! _Leaf thought to herself.

May and Leaf came up with lyrics for my new song Behind These Hazel Eyes. Leaf was on my laptop that had a mint green plastic cover on it with stickers saying stuff like 'Girl POWER!', 'Shut Up, I'm on my laptop ignoring you!' You know, all that wise inspirational quotes. She was on her laptop typing up the lyrics while May was checking up on Serena and Dawn, after about 5 minutes, May comes in with what looks like a smile on her face.

"Good news Leaf!" May exclaimed. "What?" Leaf asked, curious to know what the news was.

"Dawn finished her song! Serena has an amazing idea for a group song, and we are going to film our music videos in the next two weeks. So, we are going to be busy busy busy!" May said.

"Hope our new manager can keep up with all of this." Leaf said. The girls were still wondering who the new manager was. All they knew that she was a great singer back when she was younger, and she is really nice but firm.

"Don't worry, Sophie is talking with her explaining what's going on." May said while she brought up her pointer finger waving it around.

"Anyway, so how's the..." May said but was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Drew!" May exclaimed.

"Hm, yeah, oh no I think I can. No, I totally understand, thanks for telling me. I'll be over in 20 minutes, bye Drew!" May said and hanged up her phone.

"What was that all about?" Leaf asked.

"Apparently Drew wants us to have a practice session right now since he will be super busy over the next two days." May said, "So I have to go, will you be fine?"

"Yeah, it's 4:30. And I should get ready for my date with the pervert." Leaf said and groaned as she got up.

"Leaf, are you really sure you want to do this?" May said, "It could hurt not only Gary but you as well."

"I, no I have to do this May. I need to." Leaf said, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Fine, just maybe try to give him another chance?" May asked with a small smile.

"I'll consider." Leaf said. She grabbed her laptop and left the basement to her room to get ready.

"When did we get so stubborn?" May murmured and headed out to leave the house as well.

* * *

**Now then, let's move on and see what our Miracle drummer girl is doing? Also, quick note: I probably won't be able to update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. This and robotics and homework are killing me already. Anyway, let's continue with the story, just needed to have a quick ranting session. **

Leaf headed to her room and got ready for a shower. She grabbed her mint green robe with had an L and a G in a cursive font in black on the right pocket and on where her left breast would be.

She entered the shower and hissed when the cold water came on. She waited until it was warm enough to start her shower. She did her daily routine, rinse hair, shampoo it, rinse it out, shampoo again, rinse, conditioner, body soap her body, rinse body, and shave her legs and pits.

Leaf left her bathroom with her robe on and her hair up in a mint green towel, she saw an emerald green halter dress on her bed with a black leather jacket over it.

"Ugh, Serena is going to make me wear a dress, great…" Leaf murmured. As she was more of an athletic person and didn't like wearing fancy stuff. She brought it up took a couple looks at it. _Heh, I will definitely impress Gary in this. _Leaf thought without noticing that she said that she would impress Gary.

She took off her towel and put on the dress, she took a couple twirls in her full-length mirror. The dress was an emerald green halter dress that flared out, it went down to her knees, the flared-out part was draped chiffon. She dried out her hair and straighten it out. She did her makeup which was some pale pink lip gloss, foundation, concealer, mascara to accentuate her eyelashes, and some silver eyeshadow.

"LEAF YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Dawn yelled from downstairs. It was already 6:45 and their reservation was at 7.

"I'll be down soon!" Leaf yelled back. She grabbed some black pumps, she put the black jacket on and grabbed her black clutch with an emerald on it. The clutch contained money, her phone, and extra lip-gloss, in emergency situations as Dawn always said.

Leaf went down the stairs to see Dawn and Serena next the wall and saw Gary down at the end of the stairs. As May was off practicing with Drew. His face was shocked at the beauty he was face to face with. The dress made her look even more beautiful. His face started blushing and he thought about how strange it was not to have any dirty thoughts but chose to ignore it.

The girls were giggling, and Serena said, "I knew that dress me and Dawn designed would be perfect on you!"

Leaf blushed and went down the stairs. Gary was still shocked, so his face was looking pretty idiotic right now.

"hello? Gary?" Leaf said sweetly while waving her hand in his face. Gary almost sighed at how she said his name so sweet like.

"oh, uh, you look b-beautiful Leaf." Gary stuttered. _What is going on? Gary Oak never stutters!_ He thought to himself.

Leaf's cheeks were a faint pink when he said that. Leaf finally took notice at what Gary was wearing. She started below to his feet, he was wearing black shoes that shined in the light, black socks, black dress pants. She went up to his chest to see a white button-up shirt and a black blazer over it. She could feel the bush start creeping up on her cheeks, but she continued oogling at Gary.

"Leaf?" Gary said, and Leaf snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you ready to go?" asked Gary.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, l-let's go." Leaf said and headed out to Gary's sports car that was a silver color.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Leaf asked, "So what are we going to be doing on this date?"

"Well, I made reservations at Midnight Forest, we'll have dinner, then we can take a..." Gary said, while Leaf cut him off. "Wait, Midnight Forest?! That's my favorite restaurant but isn't super expensive?"

"Well, I remembered when you were younger you went there with your grandmother over the summer, you came back to Pallet Town saying how beautiful and how delicious the food is, so I thought you would enjoy coming back." Gary explained, "And you don't have to worry about paying, I got it."

_He remembered my favorite restaurant! I think, I should give him a chance like May said, no, I can't. What if he hurts me again? What if… _

Cutting off Leaf's thoughts Gary continued his date plans. "As I was saying, after dinner, I was going to take you on a nice simple walk in the park near the restaurant. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds amazing!" Leaf exclaimed. _Why do I feel so happy, and why is Gary not acting like a player or a pervert? I-I like this a lot._

After their silence continued that got to the restaurant and it was just as how Leaf remembered it from her childhood.

The outside was a tall 3-story building with moss all over it, looking like a forest. There were bushes with flowers and rivers with fish in there hopping along.

Gary took Leaf's hand and headed over the check in place.

"Reservation?" asked a mid-aged man who had a black mustache and wore green dress pants, a white apron around his waist, and a black dress shirt which had the restaurant logo on there.

"Reservation for Gary Oak." Gary said calmly, however Leaf was almost shaking from nervousness. _Why am I nervous?! _She thought.

"Ah, Mr. Oak." The reservation man said, "We've been expecting you and your date, follow me to your table." He ushered for them to follow them.

Leaf and Gary both heard whispers from around, saying how Leaf Green the drummer of the Miracles and Gary Oak, piano player of the Treblemakers were on a date.

"I should have expected whispers." Gary said, as he heard disappointing from fangirls around. They were whispering stuff like "Who's that girl Gare-Bear is with?" "Ugh, what is she wearing, she must have got it from a dumpster!"

Leaf felt as if she was a peasant. She didn't like how those girls were talking about Gary like. _Am I jealous? Never! But how dare those bitches insult Serena and Dawn's dress, it's gorgeous! _

"I hope they aren't bothering you, if you want, we can leave." Gary said. _He's actually being sweet? Aw, it's cute._

"No, I don't want them to ruin our night, we can stay." Leaf said with a smile.

Gary tightened his hand which was still holding onto Leaf and gave her a genuine smile, like they were friends again.

They arrived at their table which was in a VIP lounge, a private room. The table was square, with a white tablecloth, and vines decorating the bottom of it.

Next to their table there was a river with the fish in there, and trees above their head.

They sat down in the chairs and looked at the menus.

In Unova the drinking age is 18, (**This is totally made up! Please don't underage drink because your friends are doing it, it's actually very dangerous and breaking laws doesn't look great. Let's pretend that in Unova the drinking age is 18 cause apparently that's fine.**) Gary and Leaf both ordered white wine as their drink.

"I think I'll have the Treasure Spaghetti. What about you?" Gary asked.

"I think I'll have the same thing." Leaf said.

"Waiter!" Gary said loud enough for a waiter to hear and snapped his fingers.

"We'll have the Treasure Spaghetti for our dish please." Gary said.

The waiter asked for anything else, and they both shook their heads and the waiter left to tell the cooks their order.

While waiting Leaf sipped her wine, Gary just tapped the table with his fingers. A leaf fell on Gary's face and he blew it off.

Leaf decided to take a risk and ask him a question.

"Why are you acting like this?" Leaf asked.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked back.

"Like how you usually act! Flirting at me, being a player, why?" Leaf asked.

"I figured you would want something else nice for a change. Why are you asking this? Do you want me to act like how I usually act like" Gary said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"No!" Leaf yelled; Gary furrowed a brow at her sudden behavior.

"Uh, what I mean is don't change. I like how you are acting right now. It reminds me of our childhood friendship." Leaf said while blushing.

Gary blushed a bit and thought, _Wow, I really don't deserve Leaf. She is kind, caring, beautiful, smart, athletic, she is perfect. Too bad she would never like me again after what I did to her, I should really apologize. _

"Leaf, I." Gary said and got interrupted by the waiter.

"We're sorry for what has happened, but we ran out of utensils to use to eat your spaghetti" the waiter said and ran off fast before Gary could say anything.

"Strange, and there's only one plate." Leaf said and came to a realization. _This is just like Lady and The Tramp. My favorite Disney movie!_

Suddenly Italian music was playing throughout the speakers around the room.

"Well, Bon Appetit!" Gary said and started slurping the pasta from the plate like in the movie.

Leaf continued to do the same. The both went for a spaghetti and Leaf was busy paying attention to the scenery while eating to realize that her face was centimeters from Gary's.

Gary, however, was paying full on attention and took this chance by slurping faster getting now millimeters to Leaf's face.

Leaf turned and Gary's lips were on hers now. Her eyes widened, but they fluttered to shut her eyes as she kissed him back.

Gary was equally as shocked as Leaf was when she was kissing him back. He moved his hands up to Leaf neck and tangled his hands in her silky hair.

Leaf moved her hands around Gary's neck as Gary's tongue slid over her bottom lip. Leaf before thinking it, opened her mouth giving out a soft moan as Gary explored her mouth.

They both broke apart needing oxygen to breathe. Their faces were both red, Leaf being a more crimson red and they were both panting.

"Wow..." they both breathed out. Leaf giggled and Gary chuckled as he brushed a strand of Leaf's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"You know, you really are beautiful." Gary said with a smile, not a smirk, a smile. Leaf smiled back and after 5 minutes being in their arms Gary paid the bill and took Leaf out on their walk.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Gary asked while holding Leaf's hand.

"I did. I really did have a great time." Leaf said.

"Listen Leaf, before you kick me in the guts, yell in my face, or slap my handsome face. Let me explain everything." Gary said. Leaf nodded though she knew what was going to happen.

"I-I'm sorry! For everything, I wasn't the greatest friend to you. I missed you and our friendship so much. I tried covering up my feelings by dating other girls like you, with hazel eyes, brown hair. None of them were you though. I continued dating other girls just to get rid of pain. When I saw you again after our fight, I thought you would be happy to see me again, so I flirted with you, you ended up being really mad at me. I deserved it." Gary chuckled and continued on. "You are the most beautiful, fiercest, smartest girl, I've ever met, please give me one more chance, and be my girlfriend. I really really like you." Gary said.

Leaf was in total shock. She was running through her thoughts a mile per minute.

_Do I reject him like Serena and Dawn said, or do I give him a chance like May and Marina said?_

* * *

**Nana: That was a great cliffy! I wonder what happens next, oh wait I already know because I'm the author.**

**Also, my younger sister wants to say hi to all you guys out there!**

**Mila: Hi evewyone! My favowite Pokémon is Minccino! **** ^-^**

**Nana: Also, please let me know what you thought of that kissing scene. It was my first time writing a kiss scene and I'm not exactly happy about it. **

**Mila: Pweez Review *makes adorable faces* ^-^**

**Nana and May: AW!**

**Drew: I'm outta here, I need a vacation.**


	15. Confession and The New One

**Nana: So, I think I figured out my posting schedule. But it's super confusing so I won't explain it. Oh and I'm sorry this is late.**

**May: Ok?**

**Nana: I'm also thinking of doing an updates page. So that means it my stories category of my profile I will have something called updates, if you guys all follow that you will get my updates of stories and when I can update or not. I think it makes it easier for me to tell you guys if I can't write or not instead of typing up a whole chapter telling you guys. Let me know what you guys think of it!**

**So, this story will be ending sometime around end of March beginning of April I wanna say. Since that is happening, I want you guys to choose my next story! On my profile there are ideas that I have come up with for my next story. I will say something, please do not choose the Miraculous Ladybug one, because season 4 hasn't come out yet, I'm really excited for it and I would write that one when season 4 comes out, so do not choose that one. However, you can choose whichever one you want on my profile list. To vote which story you want please review on this fanfic! Oh and pick two please!**

**May: Disclaimer as usual, since Drew left last chapter I'll do it!**

**nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs of the fanfiction!**

* * *

_Previously on Sing for Me…._

_"You are the most beautiful, fiercest, smartest girl, I've ever met, please give me one more chance, and be my girlfriend. I really really like you." Gary said._

_Leaf was in total shock. She was running through her thoughts a mile per minute._

_Do I reject him like Serena and Dawn said, or do I give him a chance like May and Marina said?_

**Chapter 15-Confession and The New One**

**Leaf's POV**

I was shaking so much; tears were about to fall down. I put my head down, and my bangs covering my face.

"Leaf are you okay?" asked Gary with that same concerned tone that I liked seeing so much.

I looked up to him and tears started falling. I cried until I couldn't anymore, Gary picked me up bridal style and set me down on a bench so we could talk until I could.

"G-Gary, I-I still have feelings for you too but," I said. I hiccupped and continued on, "But, I don't want to get hurt again, you hurt my feelings so much back then."

"Leaf, I was a bastard, and I still am." Gary said, he caressed my cheek and said, "But I promise to you, I will never ever hurt you again. I won't force you into doing anything, and I will always make sure you are happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy."

I looked at him and he smiled, I smiled back and said to him, "Oh Gary, I'm going to give you another chance."

"Huh? R-Really?" he said incredulously. I nodded and he wiped my tears, picked me up by my waist and twirled me around. I laughed lightly while he chuckled.

He set me down and I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, and for the first time in my life. I felt safe in Gary Oak's arms.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Leaf and Gary could both feel desire in their veins as Leaf pulled Gary closer into her and smashed her lips onto his. His arms found their way around Leaf's waist, while Leaf arms were around his neck. After 5 minutes of intense making out they pulled apart and panted even more.

"You can hold your breath for a long time" Leaf breathed out while Gary chuckled. She realized about what she needed to ask Gary.

"Gary, d-do you think Brendan isn't being faithful to May?" Leaf asked hesitantly.

Gary was shocked at the question Leaf had asked. He knew Brendan for the longest time as Gary's grandfather was a professor and knew Brendan's dad who was a professor that worked with Gary's grandfather. He knew that Brendan wouldn't do something like that, the guy was too sweet.

"Leaf, what makes you think that Brendan would do that to May?" Gary asked, he saw Leaf move her head to the side looking at the trees.

"I-I just have this feeling that Brendan will do something that will hurt May, and I don't want that to happen to her. I mean, you saw what happened when it was Drew's birthday and she couldn't go and see him, and when Ash broke up with her. She was really sad." Leaf admitted.

"Well, out of all of us, I've known Brendan the longest, and he wouldn't do anything like that. But he has been acting a bit suspicious." Gary said.

"So, you're saying we should play detective and meddle a bit?" Leaf asked mischievously.

"I didn't say that, but we could spy on him." Gary said with a smirk.

"Well, next week Brendan is leaving for a convention in Sinnoh, and all of next week we are filming our music videos." Leaf said, "I guess we could try to get him before he leaves."

"I'll do that, I'm his best friend." Gary said, "Besides you have lots of work to do." He kissed her forehead and moved down to her neck. He kissed it moving swiftly and giving feathery kisses. Leaf gasped and moaned softly as Gary bit the soft part of her neck.

"It's so easy to get you wrapped around my little fingers." Gary said huskily in her ear.

"We should get back before the girls think you've raped me." Leaf said while standing up and walking.

"It's not rape unless there's consent..." Gary mumbled.

"What was that?" Leaf asked and turned to Gary.

"Nothing darling." Gary said as he wrapped his arm around Leaf's waist.

They walked back to The Miracles' house under the big bright moon and hearing the crickets.

"Good night Leafy." Gary said while kissing her temple.

Leaf rolled her eyes and kissed Gary's cheek. "Goodnight Gare-Bear." Leaf said as she entered the house and Gary left, sighing dreamily as to what happened.

Leaf closed the door put her back to the door and slid down to the ground sighing dreamily. She opened her hand to see a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with a stone that was yellow that swirled in green. Like the yin and yang without the dots and yellow and green. **(Nana: It's basically the necklace Gary has in the anime; they have matching ones!) **On the back it was engraved with a note.

_I fell in love with you. Not for how you look, just for who you are._

_(Although you look pretty great too)_

_GaryXLeaf_

"Well?" Serena said breaking Leaf away from her thoughts. She saw Marina, Dawn and May behind Serena.

"What happened? Did he try anything on you?" Dawn said angrily when Leaf didn't answer.

Marina and May both put their hands on Dawn and Serena's shoulders, trying to calm them down before a storm came.

"I gave him another chance." Leaf said still holding onto the necklace he gave her. "He was actually really sweet; it was the best night I've ever had with him"

Dawn and Serena's eyes softened as they saw true happiness in Leaf's eyes. All the girls went up to Leaf and hugged her.

"If he does hurt you though, tell him that a storm will be coming." Dawn whispered in Leaf's ear. Leaf chuckled along, and after a beautiful moment of hugging, something very important had to be made.

"Now there are 2 of us with boyfriends." Leaf said, "me and Dawn so that means…."

"Hold up, Paul never officially asked me, we just confessed." Dawn interrupted.

"Alright only me." Leaf corrected but before she could continue, she was interrupted by May who was coughing.

"You forget about some people…." May said.

"Oh, well Marina is miserable with her boyfriend" Leaf replied, "And we all know you like Drew."

"Shut up! I like Brendan, end of story!" May said while crossing her arms.

"Well, Marina likes Jimmy. But who are you dating?" Dawn asked Marina. The teal-haired girl looked at Dawn in shock and then dropped her head to the floor.

"I do like Jimmy. B-But I'm dating a friend that I knew, to make Jimmy j-jealous." Marina stuttered as she could feel hot tears in her eyes.

"Oh Marina, why don't you tell Jimmy how you truly feel?" asked Serena.

"I was too late! He's dating someone else, and he will never l-love m-me." Marina said as the tears started falling as she dropped to the ground bawling.

"Marina..." May said as they all went to Marina hugging her tightly.

"We're going to be here for not only you, but for each other." Dawn said.

**May's POV**

I had texted Ash that night on how Marina was doing, because I figured that they should have known. He texted back with saying that Jimmy is sort of like that except he keeps on denying his feelings.

As for what Leaf said last night, ugh, I might have feelings for Drew…... I don't know! I really like Brendan, but I also like Drew! I'll figure it out somehow. Drew was absolutely an adorable boy when we were younger!

We all decided to sleep in Marina's room together to stay with her, the poor thing, she cried herself to sleep. But why did Leaf say that? I mean I don't want to break Brendan's heart, we promised each other not to. And I think Serena might get a confession to Ash sometime soon when he actually realizing his feelings and when Leaf and the rest of us force her too. But Leaf hasn't forced Serena too, she was probably too stressed with her date with Gary.

But, I'm really proud of Leaf with her choice! I think Gary does deserve a chance, I mean, he really is a sweet caring guy. That pervert playboy act was all a mask to hide his true feelings. Aw!

I think that Dawn and Paul are a cute couple, I mean it's definitely opposites attract, but Dawn brings out the best of Paul which we rarely see. I'm pretty sure when we were at the club he was smiling and staring at Dawn.

Serena and Ash, are so cute together! Serena basically loses her calm cool endeavor to Ash's cute denseness! Oops, sorry Ash! I called his denseness cute, heheh.

Marina and Jimmy were adorable when I first met them, they were so flirty with each other you could tell that they liked each other. I have no idea how Jimmy got a girlfriend, but I could already tell that she was probably a bitch, I mean, look at how Marina acted last night! She must really love him, and I don't know why Marina who choose Vincent to date of all people. He is so clingy and he gets already really angry when someone tries to talk to her, even us, like dude, calm down.

I think that's everyone's love life, basically we all like someone from the Treblemakers, except me, I have Brendan, make sure to remember that.

Anyway, I woke up at 7:00 to see everyone else still asleep. Leaf was in Marina's bed with her and Dawn and Serena were both still on ground snoozing softly. Note to Self: Serena drools slightly. I got out of my "bed" and walked quietly down the stairs trying not to wake anyone up.

It's so weird when everyone else is asleep, and you are the only one awake so early in the morning. And I hate being alone, well in like the dark, now you're probably asking how do I sleep? With many stuffed Pokémon dolls by my side each and every night.

So I went downstairs and opened the fridge to get a cup of orange juice, when I heard my phone ringing, I sighed and went over to answer the call before it woke anyone up.

I decided to make whoever was calling me feel bad by acting my best sleepy tone ever.

"Hello?" I said groggily as if I just woke up.

"May? It's Ash, oh sorry did I wake you up?" Ash said.

"Something like that, so what's up?"

"Well first off how's Marina doing?"

"Well she's asleep now, the poor thing cried herself to sleep!"

"Hm, that's not good. I feel like Jimmy is acting the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time we bring up you guys and imply some stuff about Marina he gets this angry look on his face, like something happened between the two."

"Marina flinches every time we bring up Jimmy, something must had happened!"

"Well that is suspicious, we should keep an eye on them."

"Is that the only reason you called me?"

"Uh n-no, see the thing is that. There's this girl…."

"Ooh! Who is it? Do I know her?"

"You could say that."

"Well what about her?"

"I really like her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't notice me and when I'm around her, I do the most stupid stuff!"

"Oh Ash, you need to have more confidence in yourself! Didn't you act like that around me?"

"Because I thought you were really pretty and cute. And this girl she makes my heart do stuff that I don't know what to do!"

"Aw thanks! You should tell her how you feel, I'm sure she would return her feelings back. Who is the girl?"

"S-Seren-na"

I almost dropped my phone and squealed on the inside so much.

"Oh my god Ash! No way, you should absolutely tell her how you feel, she might give you a chance. I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed in the phone.

"Y-Ya think so?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Of course I think so, I know so! What do you plan for your confession?"

"Oh shoot, I should plan that out, thanks for the encouragement May!"

"No problem Ash, I'm glad to help! See ya" I said and ended the call.

While going back to drink my orange juice I hear the doorbell ring, who is here at this time of morning? And I would like to drink my orange juice! I sighed again and went to open the door.

I opened the door and my jaw drops the ground at who's at the door.

"S-Solid-dad?!"

* * *

**Nana: I'm really sorry this is late, I've been super busy and not feeling well so it took me a while to update this! **

**May: Don't forget to choose a story from Nana's profile! It would help her tons.**

**Drew: Since she's terrible at making good choices *flicks hair***

**May: Ah! Where did you come from?**

**Drew: That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**May: I'll find out somehow!**

**Nana: And you guys probably know which part Solidad is going to do...**

**Nana: Please review and choose a story! The two stories that will be after this fanfiction is over will be revealed in the next two chapters so keep an eye out and choose the stories!**


	16. Surprises

**Nana: I'M BACK BABY! I'm sorry for the hiatus break, I really needed some time to relax and take a break because so much was going on. We won our robotics regional and I don't know what's going to happen with school because of the coronavirus. I will still be updating if school is cancelled, cause well, I will have lots of free time.**

**Also, please pick the next story after the story that will come after this which is called A Silver Lining. Shoutout to NatalieHRose for helping me with the title name. The break was to give you guys an idea of what you want, please pick because I clearly won't be able to choose. A Silver Lining will start after this chapter is posted.**

**May: I missed you!**

**Nana: I missed you too! :D and I missed all my dearly loved fans.**

**Drew: Let's move on please? My head hurts from you coming back.**

**Nana: I'll go whack your head to hurt even more, disclaimer May?**

**May: Sure! nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or any songs in the fanfiction!**

* * *

_Previously on Sing For Me…_

_While going back to drink my orange juice I hear the doorbell ring, who is here at this time of morning? And I would like to drink my orange juice! I sighed again and went to open the door._

_I opened the door and my jaw drops the ground at who's at the door._

"_S-Solid-dad?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 16-Surprises**

**May's POV, 3****rd**** Person**

May's mouth is agape, she is in total shock. Seeing Solidad filled her mind of old memories as she smiled brightly and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you so, so much!" May said while crying silently in her shoulder.

"And I've missed you too, May!" Solidad said, they let go and Solidad got a look at May. "You've grown up so much, I might be getting old!"

"Oh stop, you're still gorgeous as ever!" May complimented.

"May, what's all the noise about?" asked Dawn tiredly as she came down the stairs. She opened her eyes and they widened even more in surprise.

"S-Solidad?!" She yelled, she then ran up to Solidad and gave her a hug as well.

"Dawn! It's great to see you again." Solidad said as Dawn started tearing up in happiness.

"What's going on? You've wakened us all up!" Marina yelled from upstairs as she, Serena, and Leaf came down.

"I want you guys to meet Solidad. Our old vocal coach." May said while moving her hand to Solidad as Dawn was still crying and hugging her.

"Do you mean Solidad Saori?!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's right! It's nice to meet you all, I've heard very good things about you." Solidad said.

"No way, Solidad Saori has heard of me." Serena said dreamily.

"Not to be rude, but uh who are you?" Leaf asked as Serena snapped out of her dream-like state and glared at Leaf.

"How do you not know who she is? Solidad is one of the world's amazing vocal coaches and not to mention she was an amazing singer back in her time, she's a legend!" Serena said incredulously.

"Well I wouldn't say a legend, but yes I was a singer and now I am a vocal coach." Solidad explained.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." May said.

"Of course, but first there are some people I need to see again." Solidad said with a face that looked like she was hiding something.

"That would be me." Sophie said as she came down the stairs.

"So it is true, Sophie. It's been a while." Solidad said.

"It has Sol, how is Harley?" Sophie asked as she went in front of Solidad who was a couple inches was taller than her.

Solidad blushed and said that Harley was doing fine.

"Wait…Harley?" May asked.

"Yeah, we're dating" Solidad said while blushing.

"No way, my old dance coach who I always thought was gay is straight and dating my old vocal coach?" May asked incredulously. Solidad simply nodded and May had a shocked face still plastered to her face.

"Heh, come on. Let's go to the living room so we can explain some stuff." Sophie said.

Marina noticed that there were some bags with Solidad, and she thought to herself, _could it be that Solidad is the new manager? Well we just have to see._

* * *

As it turns out, Sophie had invited the guys to come, because well she was in the mood for matchmaking and she knew that Paul knew Solidad as well and would be happy or indifferent to see her.

The girls sat on one sofa while Sophie and Solidad sat on other across from them.

"Okay, so spill." Dawn said. Solidad and Sophie shared smirks and Sophie said, "Well you will have to wait, since I invited the guys to come."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Don't you think Paul would be happy to see Solidad again?" Sophie asked.

"If Paul has the ability to be happy" May murmured, Dawn kicked her leg and Serena giggled.

After about 5 minutes of waiting all the guys came including Danny.

"Okay, so we're gonna have to make some space." Leaf said after she left the couch and ran up to Gary hugging him.

Gary sat on the ground with Leaf sitting on his lap with her legs off to the side. Dawn was resting her head on Paul's shoulder and they were both sitting on the ground. Drew and May were sitting next to each on a sofa with Ash and Serena also sitting next to each other. Marina and Jimmy were sitting on a sofa with Danny sitting next to Jimmy, and Solidad and Sophie were on the same sofa as before. Ash was blushing seeing Serena while Serena had a slight blush on her face. Marina looked sad and Jimmy look indifferent at everything and didn't acknowledge Marina which made her feel even more sad.

"Okay, you two have some explaining to do." Drew said, May looked at him curiously.

"Ok, first you say how you know me Drew." Solidad said, Drew sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Solidad is my old vocal coach." Drew said as Dawn and May shared shocked looks.

"I'll explain this." Solidad said, "As you three know I was a teacher at the Sinnoh Singing Academy. Paul, Dawn and May were in my class and I taught them. At the school they didn't allow the students to play with instruments as they believed that singing was all they needed. I hated that idea and always brought it up on board meetings and they shut it down every time. May was ecstatic to play with instruments and was disappointed to see that instruments weren't allowed. Dawn was the same, so I showed them a secret room where there were instruments everywhere. Dawn had said it was a miracle and May had decided that she was going to start a band with that name. The Miracles. The School had a competition and Dawn and May entered it playing with instruments to show that we should be allowed to do that. They ended up getting disqualified, but they made an impact. The students got into the protests and they changed the school saying that instruments were allowed. The school is now Sinnoh Musical Academy. Sophie was in the audience that night and she saw that Dawn and May were the perfect girls to form a band. They accepted and went to Kanto to continue. With Paul following along as he didn't want to stay in Sinnoh and because he wanted to see Dawn.

"Yes, we know that part. What about with Drew?" Dawn said while ignoring the part about Paul following her.

"While you guys were in Kanto, I went to Hoenn to teach students in Slateport City. That's where I met Harley who was a dance teacher at the school, and from what I heard he taught in Petalburg which is how May knows him. The school was called the Slateport City School of Performing Arts, and Drew was there. I saw potential in him, and I vowed to make him an amazing singer. Drew accepted saying that he had to prove to someone that he was amazing, and he told me about May and how they knew each other. Anyway, Sophie then told me recently of something going on with her and Danny…" Solidad said while giving a teasing face to Danny and Sophie which were both blushing.

"And she asked me…."

"If I could be the new manager for The Miracles."

"I was surprised to hear it and I'm pretty sure I had the same face as all of you right now." Solidad said while she saw everyone shocked except Danny and Sophie.

"Sol hasn't said her answer yet so that's why she is here. Either way if she says no, she is still staying for a bit to catch up and see how you guys are doing." Sophie explained.

"I've made my decision, and I decide…."

* * *

**Nana: Okay I know that this was kind of short, but I needed to finish it if I wanted to upload it today!**

**May: Don't forget to choose stories!**

**Nana: That's right before I forget! Please pick out the next story there is a list on my profile. The next story, A Silver Lining is debuting on March 18****th****! Check my profile for a summary of the story.**

**Drew: Review for this story or review for upcoming stories or review for whatever you want.**

**Nana: Stay safe and review please!**


	17. Songs

**Nana: Hi Hi Everyone! I'm going to make this short but please please choose a story on my list. It would really help me because I want to do all of them and I'm thinking of so many new ideas that I'm in desperate need of help. Like I said, A Silver Lining will be out March 18, which I am already writing the 1****st**** chapter of it. It's kind of a short story so I'm thinking it would be about 4, 5 or 6 chapters. **

**May: I'll do the disclaimer: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or the songs in the fanfiction.**

**Update on Corona: Hey guys, so my state is at 38 cases with 21 of them in my county. As the time of writing this school has been cancelled until April 13, I want all of you to please be safe, wash your hands, don't touch your face and do everything that we have been told to do to keep safe. Thank you, all my fans!**

* * *

_Previously on Sing For Me…._

"_If I could be the new manager for The Miracles."_

"_I was surprised to hear it and I'm pretty sure I had the same face as all of you right now." Solidad said while she saw everyone shocked except Danny and Sophie._

"_Sol hasn't said her answer yet so that's why she is here. Either way if she says no, she is still staying for a bit to catch up and see how you guys are doing." Sophie explained._

"_I've made my decision, and I decide…."_

* * *

**Chapter 17-Songs**

**No one's POV**

"I've decided to be the new manager for The Miracles." Solidad said with a smile.

May brought her hands to her mouth and started crying, Drew soothed her with a hug.

Dawn jumped up and started making lots of happy noises.

Leaf was happy and went up to try and calm down Dawn. Serena looked like she was going to faint, and she had a bright smile on her face.

Marina looked happy for her friends and gave Solidad a wink which meant as 'Good Luck!'

The boys looked like they lost a competition, they knew that Solidad was amazing at singing and knew what was best, so this put them at a really bad disadvantage.

"What does this mean for Sophie?" Leaf asked sadly.

Sophie gave a small sad smile and said, "Unfortunately, this means that I am leaving today."

The girls started tearing up and went to hug Sophie, they mumbled sweet things to her, and Sophie hugged them back and started tearing up as well.

Sophie took off her glasses and wiped her tears, she whispered to the girls, "You are the best band I have ever managed, show the world what a miracle you girls are all about."

"I have to go now." Sophie also whispered, she gave one last tight hug and she and Danny left for the airport where Sophie was going to live down South in Unova where her family lived.

Gary went up to Leaf comforting her, she cried on his shoulder while he gave a kiss to her temple.

Serena and Ash hugged each other which ended up them blushing and having small goofy smiles.

Paul surprisingly gave a small side hug to Dawn, which caused Dawn to blush and have a small smile.

May was immediately hugged by Drew as he whispered, "I know it hurts, it will be all fine." His breath tickled May's ear, she could feel her neck heating up.

_It's so nice being with Drew, I feel safe in his arms, I think I really do…_

May thought as her thoughts were cut off when Drew let go of her.

"Now then, how about you tell me all about the songs you have planned for your concert." Solidad said comfortingly.

**May's POV**

We all headed downstairs towards the recording studio and our music room with all of our instruments.

It was basically a rehearsal with a small audience being the guys, Marina and Solidad. Solidad was to give us pointers and tips, Marina was excited to hear our songs, Jimmy was here so he could come up with ideas for our music videos, Drew was there so we can practice singing our songs, and the rest of the guys decided to tag along, I guess because they want to see them.

I really wished Brendan was here, it does seem like he has been avoiding and I guess I've been having this bad feeling that something is going to happen. I should text him!

_May/Brendan Texts_

_May- hey, wat r u doin rn?_

_Brendan, AKA my everything 3- about to board the plane to Sinnoh, missing you a whole lot :'(_

_May- aw, i'm missing u 2! will u be able 2 come 2 my concert?_

_Brendan- To be honest, I don't know. The DJ session is Sinnoh is really important 2 me, but I will try to make it. Oh I gtg, the plane will start flying. I love you_

_May- oh…ily too 3_

I looked up from my phone and sighed. Brendan's career is important to him but so is me. I just hope that we won't fight over this.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked me with a concerned look. Oh, he looks too cute!

"I-I'm fine, just a bit nervous about singing." I lied.

Drew looked at me suspiciously and shrugged. "You'll be fine; besides, you'll be with me, and I'll make sure you won't fail." He said smugly.

"Arrogant Grasshead" I said and smacked him playfully.

"Okay, order goes Dawn, Leaf, Me, May, Leaf, May/Dawn duet, Group Song 1, Group Song 2, and May and Drew can do their duets" Serena said while facing all of us.

"Got it!" Me, Leaf, and Dawn yelled.

We entered the room with all of our instruments. There was two grand pianos, one black and one white, since we choose which color piano we what depending on the song, a black guitar with red roses on it (Mine!), a pink guitar with gold designs on it (Dawn's), and a mint green one with a black heart in the corner, (Leaf's.) There was also three basses, one was a sapphire blue, one was a magenta, and the last one was a forest green. We had also had a white keytar which was for Serena, a drum set with Miracles written in gold cursive on the big drum, and a keyboard which was a light blue.

There were beanie chairs, and swivel chairs sitting in front of the instruments like a mini audience.

I went straight for the red beanie chair, Leaf went to the forest green one, Dawn sat at the pink one. The rest of them sat of the different multi-color swivel chairs we had while Serena stood up front coming up with instructions.

**No one's POV**

"D'accord!" Serena yelled, (Okay!). "Dawn what color piano have you decided?" Serena asked.

"White, and will May be playing bass?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, so, May you will need to come up here I have music for you." Serena said as May came up and then she remembered something and ran upstairs.

"Uh..is something wrong?" Solidad asked.

"Oh my god, we are still in our pajamas!" Serena said as she ran up to change, as the same with Dawn, Marina and Leaf.

After about 10 minutes, May came down wearing a loose red top with short black shorts and wearing her red bandanna. Dawn was wearing a pink skirt that went mid-thigh, with a white top that had 'Princess' written in a pink on there, her hair was in a braid. Leaf wore a forest green tank top with white shorts, she left her hair out. Serena wore a red skirt that was almost knee length, black stockings that went up to her knees, and a sleeveless black top with a white collar. (Her outfit in the anime, just without the hat), and her hair was up in a ponytail with pieces of hair framing her face. Marina wore light blue jean shorts with a yellow pastel crop top, her hair was in their usual pigtails.

"Alright let's begin, with Dawn singing her new song: Lose You to Love Me, with Serena playing the piano and May playing the bass, with me and May accompanying Dawn with singing." Leaf said as she went to May, with Serena sitting at the piano, May next to her playing the bass and Dawn standing next to the piano.

Dawn took a breath, she looked at Serena and May giving them the look of starting the song.

"You promised the world and I fell for it, I put you first and you adored it. Set fires to my forest. And you let it burn. Sang off key in my chorus. Cause it wasn't yours."

"I saw the signs and I ignored it. Rose colored glasses all distorted. Set fire to my purpose. And I let it burn. You got off on the hurting. When it wasn't yours, yeah."

Dawn continued with singing the chorus, Leaf and May got ready to sing the harmony. Dawn moved her hand along the piano and started to sing again.

"We'd always go into it blindly. I needed to lose you to find me. This dance, it was killing me softly. I needed to hate you to love me, yeah"

"To love, love, yeah. To love, love, yeah. To love, yeah." May and Leaf sang.

"I needed to lose you to love me, yeah" Dawn sang.

They repeated and Dawn sang to the next verse while Serena was playing the piano beautifully.

"I gave my all and they all know it. Then you tore me down and now it's showing. In two months, you replaced us. Like it was easy"

"Made me think I deserved it. In the thick of healing, yeah"

They sang the chorus again. Marina was looking at them in awe, Jimmy was busy scribbling down notes, the lyrics of the song so he could come up with ideas for the music video. Drew and Gary looked at each other impressed with the girls. Paul was gaping at Dawn's almost angelic voice, while Ash was gaping at how swiftly Serena's fingers were moving across the piano.

Dawn sang the first verse again, and they entered the chorus again.

"I needed to lose you to love me" "To love, love, yeah. To love, love, yeah. To love, yeah"

"And now the chapter is closed and done"

"To love, love, yeah. To love, love, yeah. To love, yeah."

"And now it's goodbye, it's goodbye for us" Dawn finished. Serena ended the song with the piano.

"Oh wow, that was amazing!" Marina said while standing up.

"And I have a good idea for the music video!" Jimmy said, he gave his notes to Dawn and she lit up in excitement. "It sounds great, I can't wait!"

"And I think two guys are excited about this song as well." Leaf said teasingly and they all turned towards Paul who was slightly blushing, and Ash's face was still gaping.

"I-I l-liked i-it." Paul mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That was really good, I really liked your piano playing Serena!" Ash broke off from his gaping face into one filled with excitement.

"Do you guys have anything to say?" May asked Solidad, Drew and Gary.

"I think it was good, just practice staying in sync with the piano." Drew said while ficking his hair.

"I agree with Drew." Gary said.

"It was written really well, who wrote it?" Solidad asked.

"Serena helped me write the lyrics." Dawn said while Serena blushed.

"You could put more emotion in singing, I think that will be really good." Solidad said.

"I'll do that!" Dawn said.

"Now then, Leaf is going to sing her song, Look At her Now, with the track already recorded." Serena said.

"Oh and Jimmy, I already have an idea for the music video." Leaf said, she gave Jimmy a piece of paper with the idea written on it.

"Alright!"

(**Author's Note: I'm not going to write out the song cause that would make it really long, and besides you guys have already saw it on the story. Also, these two songs are both sang by Selena Gomez, go listen to them cause they are amazing!)**

Leaf finished singing, she looked at her mini audience which was impressed. May had already listened to her singing, Dawn, Serena, and Marina looked excited. Jimmy gave her a wink which meant that the music video idea was good. Gary looked happy, Drew and Paul were indifferent as usual, and Ash gave her a thumbs up.

"I really like that song! Great work Leaf." Solidad said with a smile and Leaf had a bright smile on her.

"Now, it's time for our very one Serena, to sing her very first song she wrote." Leaf said.

* * *

**Nana: And that means that the next chapter will have some amourshipping! And because of the situation we are in, A Silver Lining will have to debut tomorrow.**

**May: Make sure to listen to the songs in these chapters!**

**Nana: Like I said before the songs Dawn and Leaf sang are by Selena Gomez, part of her album, Rare. I love it!**

**May: Review please!**

**Nana: And cookies to anyone who can guess the song Serena will be singing!**

**Here's a hint: **

**Girls, so pretty and poised  
And soft to the touch  
But God made me rough  
Girls, so heavy the crown  
They carry it tall  
But it's weighing me down**

**There's also another hint with the clothes that one of the girls are wearing!**

**Don't forget to review and see ya next chapter!**

**And a little bonus is the summary of A Silver Lining: When May doesn't win her fifth ribbon for the Johto Grand Festival how will she and Glaceon get over it? Drew helps May but someone unexpected can help Glaceon, will a love between them blossom? Contestshipping and BeautifulDisastershipping (May's GlaceonXDrew's Absol!)**


	18. Songs Part 2

**Nana: Hey Hey! So, A Silver Lining debuted yesterday, please tell me how you thought of it! Okay enough of that, let's move on to SFM.**

**May: I loved A Silver Lining!**

**Drew: I was a bit too OOC, don't you think?**

**Nana: Now shush about that! *tape over Drew's mouth* I'm the author so I can do whatever I want to you.**

**May: Can I have a cookie?**

**Nana: Sure! *makes a big cookie appear***

**May: Yay! Nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or the songs in this fanfic!**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Songs Part 2**

"Okay, I'm ready." Serena said confidently. What she didn't notice is that Ash was watching her very carefully, Drew, Gary and May all have noticed this. May told the girls, while Gary told Paul and Jimmy. The girls silently giggled while the boys snickered.

"Ashy-Boy is in love" Gary whispered. Ash was daydreaming about something else, so he didn't notice that the boys were talking about him.

Serena sat at her keyboard and tested out the sound. May went to her guitar, Dawn to her bass and Leaf went to the drums.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go!" Leaf yelled.

"Boys, they're handsome and strong. But always the first to tell me I'm wrong. Boys try to tame me, I know" Serena started singing.

"They tell me I'm weird and won't let it go"

"No, I'm fine, I'm lying on the floor again. Cracked door, I always wanna let you in."

"Even after all of this shit, I'm resilient"

They entered the chorus; Ash was impressed with Serena's singing and was blushing.

"'Cause a princess doesn't cry" Serena sang while the other girls sang "No-oh".

"A princess doesn't cry"

"No-oh, oh"

"Over monsters in the night. Don't waste our precious time. On boys with pretty eyes"

"A princess doesn't cry"

"No-oh"

"A princess doesn't cry"

"No-oh, oh"

"Burning like a fire. You feel it all inside. But wipe your teary eyes"

They sang part of the chorus again. Ash thought that Serena was a princess, but then he thought if the song was directed towards him. _Does Serena not like me? No, if May said that Serena likes me then she should like me, right?_

"Girls, so pretty and poised. And soft to the touch. But God made me rough."

"Girls, so heavy the crown"

"They carry it tall. But it's weighing me down"

They sang the chorus again, Solidad had loved this song, it reminded her of something from her childhood. _Hm, I'm glad that the younger generation is doing something, unlike my generation._

"Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I won't waste my time"

"Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm lying on the floor again"

They sang the chorus one last time and Serena ended the song.

"Burning like a fire. You feel it all inside"

"But wipe your teary eyes. 'Cause princesses don't cry"

"Don't cry, don't cry, oh. Don't cry. Don't cry, oh. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh"

"'Cause princesses don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, oh. Don't cry. Don't cry, oh"

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh"

"'Cause princesses don't cry" Serena sang, finishing the song.

"That was amazing! Tell me, where did you come up with that song?" Solidad asked.

_Please don't say something about me! _Ash thought.

"A boy from my childhood had always said mean stuff about girls, so I came up with this song, to show him and everyone out there that all of us girls are princesses and we don't cry."

"How is this for a music video?" Jimmy asked, Serena. He drew some sketches and ideas written down and Serena loved it.

"I loved it! And if you guys need any dancers for your music videos, you can always ask me and my dance group!" Marina said.

"I keep on forgetting that you have a dance group," May said, "And I was a member of."

"Wait you do?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep, we're called Showtime!" Marina said with a wink.

"I liked it a whole lot. You are a good singer, Serena." Ash said while blushing a bit.

"T-Thank you Ash." Serena said while blushing. "Anyway, May, it's your time."

"Alright! Mine's already pre-recorded track, so I'll set that up and we'll be good to go." May said.

She set up the speakers playing her song and she started singing with her eyes closed. She also played the song along with her guitar.

"I know you, you're a special one. Some see crazy where I see love."

"You fall so low but shoot so high. Big dreamers shoot for open sky"

"So much life in those open eyes. So much depth, you look for the light

"  
"But when your wounds open, you will cry. You'll cry out now and you'll question why"

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground"

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out"

"I am here, and I see your pain. Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain."

"I'm telling you, you cannot escape. You can do it, just feel baby."

She sang the chorus again, Drew was very impressed by her voice which he had heard already, but he was always still captivated by it, it's grace and beauty.

"In your tears as the sun comes out."

"As the sun comes out"

"Here comes the sun. Smiling down"

"Here comes the sun. Smiling down"

"Here comes the sun. Smiling down"

"Smiling down"

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down"

"I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground."

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out"

"As the sun comes out"

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down"

"I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground"

"I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out"

"As the sun comes out" May sang, finishing the song.

"Wow, amazing!" All the girls said.

"Your voice is still as awesome as ever, May!" Ash said with a thumbs up. Gary nodded his head agreeing with Ash.

Drew gave May a smile which caused her to blush.

"Your voice is just like I remember it, it's a whole lot stronger and more beautiful!" Solidad said.

"Thank you so much!" May said, she set down her guitar and went over to Leaf and whispered something to her. "Oh, and Jimmy, I have an idea for my music video, I sent you the details beforehand." She said. He took a quick look and nodded in approval.

"Okay, now, Leaf and I came up with this song a while ago, but she memorized it pretty quick. So, here is her song!" May said.

Leaf went up and picked up her guitar which she would play along with a track that was pre-recorded.

"Seems like just yesterday. You were a part of me" She began singing.

"I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong"

"Your arms around me tight. Everything it felt so right"

"Unbreakable."

"Like nothing could go wrong"

"Now I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep"

"I'm barely hanging on" She started to sing the chorus.

"Here I am once again. I'm torn into pieces"

"Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one"

"Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry"

"Behind these hazel eyes"

"I told you everything. Opened up and let you in"

"You made me feel all right. For once in my life"

"Now all that's left of me. Is what I pretend to be?"

"So together. But so broken up inside"

"'Cause I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep"

"I'm barely hanging on"

"Here I am once again. I'm torn into pieces"

"Can't deny it, can't pretend"

"Just thought you were the one"

"Broken up deep inside"

"But you won't get to see. The tears I cry"

"Behind these hazel eyes"

"Swallow me then spit me out"

"For hating you I blame myself"

"Seeing you it kills me now"

"No I don't cry on the outside"

"Anymore, anymore"

"Here I am once again. I'm torn into pieces"

"Can't deny it, can't pretend"

"Just thought you were the one"

"Broken up deep inside"

"But you won't get to see. The tears I cry"

"Behind these hazel eyes"

"Here I am once again. I'm torn into pieces"

"Can't deny it, can't pretend"

"Just thought you were the one"

"Broken up deep inside"

"But you won't get to see. The tears I cry"

"Behind these hazel eyes" She finished singing.

Gary thought to himself, _this song was directed towards me, for being such an asshole to Leaf. I don't think I apologized about that; I should do that. But still, so beautiful, does she deserve someone like me?_

"You have such a powerful voice filled with emotion; it reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger." Solidad said.

"Thank you so much!"

"What do you think of this?" Jimmy asked Leaf, showing her his ideas for the video.

"Hm, I was thinking of more of a school setting." Leaf said.

"Hm?" Jimmy looked at what he wrote and changed it, "I could work with that."

"Could we take a bit of a break? I'm getting hungry." May said, "I'll need the energy."

"That sounds good." Solidad said.

They all went up to the dining room to see that their personal chef had made lasagna.

"Thank you so much Pierre!" May said.

"But of course! And there is plenty, so eat up!" Pierre said and went to the kitchen to clean up.

"This is the best!" Ash said and continued eating quickly.

The girls giggled at Ash's childish behavior. Serena finished her plate quickly, and said that she went to made dessert.

Ash swallowed everything and ran after Serena saying that he would help.

"So, do you all think by the end of the day, Ash will confess?" Gary asked the girls.

"I'm pretty sure that he will, if not, then Serena will." May said.

"If they don't both confess, I'm still inviting Serena's cousin, who will knack some sense into her." Leaf said.

"I'm finished, I'll be downstairs working on designs." Dawn said.

"I'll come with you; we can decide on stuff for your video." Jimmy said.

Marina followed after them, after a couple minutes of finishing. May took seconds, as did Solidad, Drew took seconds. Paul left, most likely to sulk. Leaf and Gary left. Which left Solidad, Drew, and May.

"So, what are you guys singing?" Solidad asked. May looked and Drew and they smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" May said with a wink.

* * *

**Nana: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! These are the song names and artists for the songs in this chapter.**

**Princesses Don't Cry-CARYS**

**Rainbow-Sia**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson**

**May: Review, review!**

**Nana: Please review, I would appreciate it, if we got to 10 reviews, since we are at 4. Stay safe everyone!**


	19. Duets and Groups

**Nana: Let's keep this short for now. But please stay safe everyone and while you are social distancing, read some of my other fanfics or go and read some other ones of the website. Basically, I'm having an extended spring break, we are getting optional online resources for us to use, so yeah. More time to update fanfics!**

**May: nanaaboualaiwa does not own Pokémon or the songs in the fanfic.**

**Chapter 19-Duets and Groups**

"Okay! Now it's time for me and May to sing our duet song!" Dawn said, she went up and started the pre-recorded track.

"What is my destination?" May started singing the first verse.

"Spinning so fast I can't slow down" She sang while doing a twirl.

"I lose my head when you're around, yeah" She held her head pretending to be in dizziness.

"Don't tell me to run away from this"

"Cause you've got the love I can't resist"

"How can I breathe?"

"How should I feel?"

"Holding me back" She pointed to Dawn indicating that she was singing next.

"Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me" Dawn sang while doing a dance.

"Makes me want to be somebody I'm not" She gave a wink which looked directed towards Paul and he blushed a bit.

"Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me"

"Take your chance boy, ready or not"

"Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me"

"Makes me want to be somebody I'm not"

"Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me"

"Take your chance boy ready, ready or not" Dawn sang finishing her part.

The two girls took hands and spun around with each since this part was with guitar and no singing.

"Take your chance boy, ready or not" They sang together and continued dancing.

"Longing for inspiration." May started singing her second part.

"Somehow you turn me inside out."

"I need an explanation now, right now" She sang and put her hand over her heart.

This time she sang the chorus by herself rather than Dawn. Drew looked at her and was at awe at how amazing she was. Her dancing, her singing. It was like she was a professional, she wasn't yet, but still something about it made his heart beat faster than usual.

There was another part that had the guitar so dawn and May didn't sing, after that part both of the girls sang the chorus one last time.

"Take your chance boy, ready, ready or not" They sang finishing the song.

"That was great! I can imagine a dance to go with this" Marina said. Leaf and Serena were excited and showed excitement in their eyes. Paul showed a slight smile which caused Dawn to blush, Drew showed a soft smile to May which also caused her to blush.

"Great job doing a duet! I enjoyed that." Solidad said.

"Okay Miracles up!" May said, and the girls went to their respective instruments. Serena went to her keytar, Dawn to her guitar, May had her guitar and Leaf went to the drums.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Leaf yelled while hitting her drumsticks.

"Boy meets girl. You were my dream, my world." May sang first, she sang softly.

"But I was blind. You cheated on me from behind." She sang a bit angrily as if she was being cheated on. (**Author's Note: I mean she is, so this part is full of irony and foreshadowing!)**

"So on my own. I feel so all alone" Dawn sang next.

"Though I know it's true. I'm still in love with you" She held on to the 'you' and let it go when they reached the chorus.

"I need a miracle. I wanna be your girl" They all sang the chorus.

"Give me a chance to see. That you were made for me"

"I need a miracle"

"Please let me be your girl. One day you'll see it can happen to me"

"I need a miracle. I wanna be your girl"

"Give me a chance to see. That you were made for me"

"I need a miracle. Please let me be your girl"

"One day you'll see it can happen to me"

"It can happen to me"

Serena spun around and started her keytar solo which had some guitar playing by Dawn and May, and Leaf played her drums with excitement. Marina was tapping her foot to the beat, she felt the urge to dance, but she stayed where she was tapping her foot. The guys, of course, were in awe. They always captivated them in some way.

"Miracle" May sang softly. And continued playing their instruments.

"Day and night. I'm always by your side" Serena sang her part while still playing.

"'Cause I know for sure. My love is real, my feelings pure."

"So take a try. No need to ask me why" Leaf sang.

"'Cause I know it's true. I'm still in love with you"

They sang the chorus again and May sang the 'Miracle part again.

"Miracle" They finished singing softly.

"That's the Miracles for you!" Solidad said, "It was great, I like how it's also focused on your instruments rather than your singing."

"It made me want to dance so much, I'll dancing my heart out at the concert." Marina said.

"I liked it a whole lot!" Ash exclaimed and the rest of the guys nodded since they weren't much for talking now.

"Hehe, thanks!" May said, "Now time for Black Magic."

They started up a pre-recorded track instead of their instruments and started singing all together.

"All the girls on the block knocking at my door. Wanna know what it is make the boys want more."

"Is your lover playing on your side?" Leaf started singing first.

"Said he loves you. But he ain't got time"

"Here's the answer. Come and get it."

"At a knocked down price."

"Hey!" They all sang.

"Full of honey. Just to make him sweet." Serena sang next and she put her hand over her heart.

"Crystal balling."

"Just to help him see. What he's been missing."

"So come and get it. While you've still got time" She sang and pretended to whisper to Dawn.

"Hey!" They all sang together.

"Get your boy on his knees. And repeat after me, say" Dawn sang leading them into the chorus.

"Take a sip of my secret potion" They all sang together.

"I'll make you fall in love."

"For a spell that can't be broken."

"One drop should be enough."

"Boy, you belong to me"

"I got the recipe"

"And it's called black magic"

"And it's called black magic"

"Take a sip of my secret potion."

"One taste and you'll be mine."

"It's a spell that can't be broken."

"It'll keep you up all night."

"Boy, you belong to me."

"I got the recipe."

"And it's called black magic."

"And it's called black magic."

"If you're lookin' for Mister Right." May sang her part and gave a wink.

"Need that magic. To change him over night." The rest of the girls spun and crossed their arms while May moved her arm in a swaying motion.

"Here's the answer. Come and get it"

"While you've still got time" She sang.

"Hey!" They all sang together.

"Get your boy on his knees. And repeat after me, say." Dawn sang again.

They sang the chorus again doing dances and spinning around. Marina also felt like dancing again, Jimmy didn't take any notes since the last two songs already had music video ideas.

"I think I'm under some kind of magic spell." Gary whispered to Ash who just nodded with him agreeing along while in another trance.

"All the girls on the block knockin' at my door" Leaf and Dawn sang.

"I got the recipe" May and Serena sang.

"Wanna know what it is make the boys want more" And they went in a switching pattern.

"Now you belong to me"

"All the girls on the block knockin' at my door"

"I got the recipe"

"Wanna know what it is make the boys want more"

"Now you belong to me"

"Take a sip from my secret potion" May and Serena sang together. They turned to each other, went down from the ground and up went slowly. Which caused some blush on Ash's face and some on Drew's

"I'll make you fall in love."

"For a spell that can't be broken."

"One drop should be enough."

"Boy, you belong to me."

"Hey" Dawn and Leaf sang

"I got the recipe" May and Serena sang

"And it's called, and it's called, and it's called black magic." May sang holding on the note.

"Take a sip of my secret potion" They all sang the chorus one last time.

"One taste and you'll be mine"

"It's a spell that can't be broken"

"It'll keep you up all night"

"Boy, you belong to me"

"I got the recipe"

"And it's called black magic"

"And it's called black magic"

"Falling in love." May sang while the others sang the 'Hey!'

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Falling in love."

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Falling in love"

"Hey!"

"Magic." May sang finishing the song.

"That was great! I love the lyrics." Solidad said, "And there was a good balance of separating the parts to each of you."

"It made me wanna dance again. Oh, I am so going to choreograph all of your songs!" Marina said.

"Now for May and Drew to do their duets!" Dawn said excitedly.

Drew looked at May and she sighed.

"Actually, we were talking, and we decided to keep our songs a surprise." May said. The girls groaned and Jimmy looked disappointed.

"Jimmy, Marina, Solidad and Danny can listen to us however." Drew brought up.

"We want Jimmy for music video ideas, Marina to choreograph some dances, and Danny and Solidad there for obvious manager reasons." May said.

"Aww, I wanted to listen to you guys so bad!" Dawn said and pouted.

"To make it up to you girls, you guys can come over to our house and listen to us sing." Drew said.

"Ooh I do want to hear your guys' songs!" Leaf said excitedly.

"That's settled then." Solidad said. She yawned and said, "It's been a long day, and the night is here. I think I should unpack."

"I'll help you get your bags upstairs." Drew offered.

"That won't be necessary, our maids can help." Serena said.

"Well, we should be heading back." Gary said.

"Hold on, Serena. Can we chat, privately?" Ash asked.

Serena has a blush on her face and nodded. They left upstairs. The girls looked at each other and giggled. They guys did the same and snickered.

"I predict another confession happening." Dawn said while giggling.

"Troublesome, you're my girlfriend now." Paul said.

"Oh…" Dawn said while blushing, "That was unexpected! So I guess it's official now."

She went over to him and kissed his cheek. He had a slight blush and the guys snickered again.

"See ya later Gare-Bear." Leaf said and kissed him on the lips.

"Bye Jimmy." Marina said a bit sad.

"See ya Rina." Jimmy said, he noticed Marina was sad. _What for? Did I do something?_

"Bye Drew!" May said.

Drew chuckled and gave a two finger salut. "We'll be in the car waiting for Ash." He said.

"Ooh, I wonder what will happen with Ash and Serena?" May asked to herself.

**Nana: So I kept this chapter short, a lot of things happened today. And please don't be mad at me! I decided to keep their songs a surprise cause something fun will happen and I feel like the songs will spoil that. To make it up to you guys, in the fanfic you will hear the guys sing and I will give hints to the song names Drew and May are singing.**

**Hints: Summer, Stars**

**There ya go!**

**May: Review Pweez! ^-^**

**Nana: Please do and stay safe everyone!**

**Corona Update: Iowa got a huge jump with cases. Now at 90 cases, no deaths yet. 6 people from my county have recovered. New York is now the epicenter in the U.S. so please everyone be careful, it is highly important that we stay safe. We shouldn't be playing around.**


End file.
